Solo tú
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: Cuando una familia rara y muy devota se muda a Royal Woods, todo se torna demasiado extraño, y parece ser que los únicos que lo notan son los Loud. Cada uno de los miembros de la famila tendrá que tomar una dura decisión: Siguen unidos como siempre lo han estado, o enfrentarse a la ira de Dios.
1. Antes de J

Royal Woods no tenia muchas cosas destacables o sitios turísticos que presumir, por el contrario, era un lugar bastante tranquilo. De vez en cuando sucedían acontecimientos en el lugar que aparecían en los noticieros a nivel nacional, pero ninguna tan grande como para que su nombre se quedara grabado en la memoria de todo el país. Sin embargo, esto estaría por cambiar muy pronto. Para cuando la familia Loud se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde.

La tragedia los golpearía con fuerza sin previo aviso, durante una noche más silenciosa y tranquila de lo normal. Ni siquiera los grillos cantaban, las hojas de los árboles no se atrevían a caer debido a la fuerza del viento, y las ramas no crujían gracias al movimiento. ¿Como podrían saber que algo tan grande podría aproximarse sin hacer el más mínimo ruido?

-Vamos, vamos. No queremos que nadie se entere de esto. ¿Verdad, chicos? —Decía el Señor Lynn Loud de manera nerviosa y bajando la voz lo más que podía. Sus once hijos se quejaban con pesadez de que su padre estuviese usando una linterna y pasara de habitación en habitación llamándolos por sus nombres y despertandolos. No encontraban una razón para levantarse a mitad de la noche, y mucho menos un domingo. También era algo muy extraño que les haya pedido que cada uno prepare una pequeña mochila con un par de ropas limpias y su cepillo de dientes, como si estuviesen a punto de partir en un viaje. Por lo menos las luces de su hogar se encontraban apagadas y no les estorbaba la vista.

-¿No podemos hacer esto en la mañana? —Dijo Luna saliendo de su habitación con un par de mochilas en su espalda, seguida por una somnolienta y cabizbaja Luan que solo susurraba unas cuantas cosas poco entendibles, probablemente eran unos chistes.

-¿Ya vamos a ir a la escuela? —Las siguientes que salían de sus cuartos eran Leni y Lori con sus respectivos equipajes ligeros, esta ultima suspiró al escuchar el comentario torpe de su hermana.

-No, Leni. No vamos a ir a la escuela, estamos yendo a... —La mayor no sabía como completar su frase— Literalmente no lo sé, ¿A donde estamos yendo?

Su padre le contestó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Eso no importa ahora cariño, se los explicare durante el trayecto, ahora solo deben ir hacia Vanzilla lo más rápido que puedan. —Aunque sonaba algo preocupado, hacía lo posible para mantener una actitud animada.

-¡Necesitó mis ocho horas enteras de sueño de belleza! ¡Espero que este viaje sorpresa sea para algo bueno!—Gritaba Lola, arrastrando una gran maleta detrás suya, cargando decenas de vestidos de princesa y todo el maquillaje que podía llevar.

-Lola, baja la voz por favor, vas a despertar a los vecinos. —Rita elevó un poco su tono para que la gemela la escuchara, pues se encontraba en el primer piso alistando un par de maletas también.

-Hops y yo teníamos planes hoy, íbamos a visitar a sus primos en el lago. Tendré que disculparme con ellos por no ir a jugar cuando regresemos. —Lana solo cargaba consigo una caja de herramientas roja, la cual hacia un ruido de varios objetos de metal chocando entre ellos cuando se movía.

-A juzgar por la preocupación que puedo ver en el rostro de nuestras unidades parentales, y su manera de intentar pasar desapercibidos por el resto de los vecinos, puedo deducir que este es un plan de ultimo minuto. —Lisa tan solo cargaba una pequeña mochila y no se veía para nada cansada, es más, era la única que no llevaba su pijama puesta, sino su ropa habitual.

-En español, por favor. —Lincoln llevó una sola mochila, con ropa, algunos cómics, y su radio. Estaba despeinado y traía bolsas debajo de los ojos.

-Que ni siquiera ellos saben a donde irán. —Concluyó con tranquilidad la niña de anteojos.

-Un viaje sorpresa, sí, que emoción. —El sarcasmo de Lynn era tan notorio como su cansancio, cargaba una gran mochila con el doble de su tamaño en su espalda, probablemente cargaba el equipaje de Lucy también.

-No voy a dejar a Edwin así de repente, va a venir conmigo. —Lucy traía a su amor platónico entre sus brazos, aunque no parecía cansada tampoco se veía con demasiadas energías como de costumbre.

Rita tuvo que subir al piso superior al vez que contaba a cada uno de los niños y los apresuraba para que fueran hacia el vehículo, el padre de familia ya se encontraba ahí, encendiendo el auto y calentando el motor. La madre recogió a Lily de su cuna, acurrucandola contra su pecho y esperando a que se mantuviese dormida, que despertara y se pusiera a llorar era una idea que no le gustaba. Bajó con la bebé en sus brazos y varios pañales de repuesto, no sabia que tan largo iba a ser el recorrido después de todo.

Una vez que la familia entera estuvo en Vanzilla, el señor Loud no dudó en arrancar. Aunque era claro que tenía prisa, el auto avanzaba con lentitud, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y con las luces apagadas. El vehículo no había ni cruzado un par de cuadras cuando más de la mitad de los miembros de la familia volvieron a caer rendidos ante el sueño, los únicos niños que se quedaron despiertos fueron Lucy, Lisa y Lincoln; este ultimo se mantenía con los ojos abiertos solo porque tenia a una adormitada Lynn apoyada contra él.

-Vamos niños, hagan un esfuerzo por favor, necesito que todos se mantengan despiertos. —Dijo el señor Lynn cuando vio a varios de sus hijos durmiendo a través del espejo retrovisor. Los niños lo escucharon e hicieron lo que podían para cumplir con su petición.

-Ni siquiera hemos desayunado, ¿habrá comida en el lugar al que vamos? —Se quejó Lana, frotándose los ojos con los puños para despertar por completo.

-Te prometo que te daremos lo que quieras en cuanto lleguemos cariño, solo no te duermas, ¿Esta bien? —Respondió Rita, pensó que no tendría que regular su voz aun cuando tenia a Lily en sus brazos, pues ella dormía profundamente y no parecía que ningún ruido la fuese a despertar.

-Ojala que lo digas en serio, esto no vale malgastar mis ocho horas de sueño. —Se quejó Lola entre dientes— Y también espero que estemos yendo a un hotel 5 estrellas.

-Vamos, Lynn, quédate despierta. Tú puedes, no te rindas. —La joven deportista se daba suaves bofetadas a sí misma, intentando espantar el cansancio.

-Hey, ya escuchaste a papá, no debes de dormir. —Lori sacudía a Leni para que ella no cediera contra el sueño.

-Lo siento, no lo escuché, estaba dormida. —Acto seguido, volvió a cerrar los ojos y comenzar a roncar. Lori tendría que estar despertandola durante el resto del trayecto si seguía de esa forma.

-Oye, Luan, sé que esta durmiendo. —Lincoln sacudía a su hermana mayor, quien tenia la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana.

-No estoy durmiendo Lincoln... Solo estoy descansando los ojos. —Se excusó la comediante sin cambiar de posición. Gracias a la pesadez con la cual lo decía, Lincoln sabia que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Al menos pueden poner algo de música? Creo que eso me ayudaría a estar despierta. —Sugirió una agotada Luna, cabeceando y entrecerrando los ojos.

Su padre pensó en la respuesta por un buen rato, meditando sobre si seria buena idea hacer ruido durante su salida de noche silenciosa. Al final cedió, notando que Luna ya no tenia más fuerzas.

-Esta bien. Pero lo escucharemos con el menor volumen que se pueda. —Su padre encendió la radio y buscó alguna emisora con música, confiaba en que encontraría varias tan solo girando el dial un poco, se equivocó. Por más que buscaba alguna señal para sintonizar solo se encontraba con estática. Era extraño— ¿Que le pasa a esta cosa? Por la mañana funcionaba bien. —Comenzaba a darle un par de golpes creyendo que se trataba de alguna avería. Siguió cambiando la señal, hasta que por fin pudo encontrar una. La canción que salia de ahí era extraña, nunca antes la había escuchado, aún así, la dejó para que su familia despertase del sueño.

_Solo __tú__._

-Oh, conozco esta canción. Es pegajosa. —Comentó Luna, cantando al mismo tiempo que la tonada con una voz suave para que la distrajera de su sueño— _Solo __tú__, puedes hacer que este mundo parezca bueno._

-Vamos Luan, solo abre los ojos. —Lincoln insistía en que la muchacha despegase su rostro del vidrio.

-Que están abiertos, Lincoln. Ya no molestes. —Luan creyó que si tan solo pegaba los párpados por un rato no habría problemas.

-Puedo ver tu rostro en el reflejo, incluso estas babeando. —Resignada, Luan hizo caso a la petición de su hermano.

_-__Solo __tú__, __puedes __hacer __la __oscuridad __brillante__._

Rita creyó que si conversaba con su familia estos podrían resistir un poco más, tan solo necesitaba un tema.

-_Solo tú, y tú solo puedes hacerme emocionar como lo haces tú._

-¿Tienes algún buen chiste que contar, Luan? —Tras la interrogante de su madre, las energías de Luan se renovaron y sus ánimos retornaron por completo. Tomó aire y soltó su mejor repertorio.

-¿Que le dice un jardinero a otro? —Un suspiró en conjunto se escuchó, cada uno de los niños sabía que se aproximaba un chiste malo— ¡Disfrutemos mientras podamos! —La única que rió fue ella, soltando una larga carcajada. Tan solo segundos después de reír, el cansancio regresó, y volvió a cabecearse contra la ventana.

Rita se dio cuenta de que fue una mala idea, la risa de Luan era muy fuerte, supo que fue una pésima pregunta.

-¿Donde escuchaste esa canción, cariño? —Le preguntó a la chica con acento inglés. Tuvo que dejar de cantar para responder a la pregunta, mas la radio no se detenía.

_Y llenas mi corazón con amor solo para ti._

-El vecino la pone todos los días, realmente le gusta ese ritmo. Tiene buenos gustos. —Cuando dijo esto, Rita y el señor Lynn intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y tragaron saliva, temiendo de que estuviese hablando de quien sospechaban.

-¿El vecino? ¿Te refieres al señor Grouse? —El padre guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que no fuese quien pensaba, estas se vieron aplastadas cuando su único hijo respondió.

-No, es del otro, el que se mudo hace un mes. Siempre olvido su nombre, no sé porque se me hace muy difícil acordarme de él.

-Oh, es fácil, se llama... —Lisa no pudo terminar de hablar, y no solo fue porque el rostro horrorizado de sus padres llamó su atención, sino por el gritó que desató Luan de la nada.

-¡Auto! —Al menos sirvió de algo quedarse pegada a la ventana y con los ojos abiertos. Habían recorrido una diez cuadras desde que abandonaron su hogar, y justo en el momento en que cruzaban por una calle, no se dieron cuenta de que un vehículo camuflado en la oscuridad se estrelló justo a su lado derecho.

El impacto fue demasiado fuerte, volcando la Van entera con todos los miembros de la familia dentro, y haciendo que se arrastrase contra la cerca de una casa. Era claro que el choque había sido a propósito. Era una imagen digna de una película: Los Loud aferrándose a sus asientos y cinturones de seguridad, el señor Lynn dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía en el ultimo instante y pisando el freno con fuerza, y Rita agarrando a su bebé entre sus brazos y cubriéndola con su cuerpo esperando a que lo peor sucediese. Todo el vehículo quedó inutilizado y destrozado, a excepción de la radio que aun seguía encendida.

_Solo tú puedes hacer todo este cambio en mí.  
_

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía una jaqueca muy fuerte, escuchaba un pitido ensordecedor y los parpados le pesaban. Ahora más que nunca tenía que estar despierta. Lo primero que vio fue una luz que le molestaba la vista, y aunque estuviese sentada, había una especie de fuerza que la obligaba a ir hacia arriba mas el cinturón de seguridad lo evitaba. Trató de cubrir sus ojos con ambas manos y observar con más claridad lo que sucedía, la luz se apartó de su vista y se posó sobre los restos del auto. La muchacha ahora pudo recordar lo que sucedió al ver que se encontraba en la volcada Vanzilla, viendo el mundo de cabeza, y un par de manos sacando a una inconsciente Lisa del vehículo a través de una de las ventanas rotas. El sonido regresaba poco a poco a sus oídos, escuchaba varios pasos en el exterior y el sonido de una alarma, quizás una grúa. No podía ver al resto de sus hermanos gracias a la poca luz que entraba al sitio, estuvo a punto de pedir ayuda a los sujetos que estaban sacando a los heridos del auto, pero se detuvo a pensarlo un poco cuando escuchó una voz familiar, una voz aterrada.

-¡Déjenlos! ¡No los toquen! —Era su madre, quien calló cuando se escuchó el fuerte ruido de una bofetada. Pudo escuchar a varias personas, hombres y mujeres, discutiendo.

-¡Deja de moverte, mocoso! ¡Amarralo bien! —La voz era de un hombre molesto, tenía que estar hablando de Lincoln, no se quería imaginar que es lo que le estaban haciendo.

-¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta! ¡Me esta mordiendo, maldición! —De quien fuese que estaba hablando el otro tipo, estaba segura de que se trataba de Lana, Lola o Lynn, las cuales podían dar pelea en cualquier situación, incluso en alguna de peligro.

_Es la verdad._

-¡Aun queda una dentro! —Estaba en peligro, de eso no le cabía duda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se liberó del cinturón de seguridad, dejándose caer de cabeza. El estrecho espacio en el que se encontraba no le permitía ponerse de pie, tenía que gatear hacia la dirección contraria desde donde provenía la luz. Su corazón explotaba del miedo. ¿Quienes eran esos sujetos? ¿Por que los pusieron en peligro? ¿Alguno de sus hermanos habría salido malherido del accidente?  
Sus interrogantes tuvieron que esperar a ser respondidas cuando se vio delante de un obstáculo. Maldijo su suerte al ver que la ventana de la Van por la cual quería salir estaba intacta. No tenía tiempo que perder, puso sus pies por delante y pateo con fuerza, rompiendo el vidrio y arrastrándose hacía afuera. Casi gritó cuando sintió un fuerte agarre de un par de manos en sus hombros, más se tranquilizó un poco cuando escuchó al voz del sujeto que se aferraba a ella.

-Vamonos, corre. No mires atrás, solo corre. —El señor Lynn tenía la voz quebrada, le dolía tener que dejar a tantos de los suyos atrás, mas no podía hacer mucho por rescatarlos del grupo de gente desconocida.

Tomó de la mano a su única hija libre y corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía, por poco arrastrándola en el camino. Los extraños no tardaron en darse cuenta del par de personas que escapaban por el patio de la casa afectada por el choque. Señalaron con sus linternas hacia ellos y comenzaron a perseguirlos. Tal y como le indicó su padre, ella no volteo hacia atrás, el saber cuantos desconocidos la perseguían solo la haría entrar en pánico. Los dos lograron llegar al patio trasero del hogar, encontrándose con una cerca medianamente alta que pudieron saltar con bastante facilidad. Escucharon como es que los sujetos ni siquiera se molestaron en saltar por encima, la derribaron sin cuidado, como si se hubiesen amontonado contra ella y el peso en conjunto la hubiese destruido. Podía escuchar los gritos de las personas insultándolos y maldiciendo, diciendo que los atraparían en cualquier momento, ella estaba a punto de creerlo. La oscuridad podría ser un escondite perfecto en una situación así, mas ser las únicas personas que tuviesen varias luces siguiéndolas lo arruinaba.

Corrieron por toda la calle, viendo como es que las luces de algunos hogares se encendían también y las puertas se abrían, dejando salir a más personas. No entendía porque querían atraparlos, al menos ahora conocía la razón por la cual sus padres querían huir de su hogar sin hacer demasiado escándalo. Jóvenes, niños, ancianos, todas las personas con las que alguna vez se cruzó por Royal Woods ahora los insultaban y querían apresarlos, sin un motivo aparente.

_Eres mi destino.  
_  
Escuchó a sus espaldas que la voz de su padre se alejaba, creía lo estaba dejando atrás. Pensó en frenar su paso un poco.

-¡Sigue! ¡Vete! ¡Te encontraré! —Los gritos de las personas enfurecidas también disminuían, ahora solo podía escuchar unas cuantas. Siguió corriendo por la calle ante su orden, segura de que su padre y ella estaban separados ahora. Diversas figuras se aparecían en su camino, sombras y siluetas de personas que se abalanzaban sobre ella, los esquivaba con dificultad.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de ellos la atrapase.

Así sucedió luego de un par de segundos. Justo cuando giraba en una esquina, una fuerte tacleada la derribó con brusquedad, cayendo de espaldas sobre el duro y frió asfalto.

Trató de ponerse de pie nuevamente y quitarse de encima a la figura desconocida, pero esta era mucho más fuerte. Más extraños comenzaron a acercarse, los pasos se hacían más fuertes, y las linternas volvían a posarse sobre ella. Ahora gritaba, suplicándole a la persona que se le quitara de encima, que la dejase ir. Temía por lo que los extraños le fueran a hacer si la atrapaban. Sin embargo, el miedo que estaba sintiendo se transformó en sorpresa al notar quien era el cautivador cuando una de las luces llegó a iluminar su rostro.

No mostraba ningún síntoma de estar haciendo una dura tarea, ni una pizca de remordimiento, ni siquiera algo de satisfacción. Su rostro tenía un semblante lleno de ira, como si hubiese querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que los demás extraños la alcanzaran para que dejara de forcejear, atinó a decirle algo a la figura encima de ella.

-¿Sam? —La chica no parecía escuchar que Luna acababa de pronunciar su nombre.

* * *

_Cuando sostienes mi mano, puedo entender la magia que haces.  
_

Un timbre arruinó la parte favorita del programa que Lincoln estaba viendo. No quería perderse la escena en donde Hunter llegaba al sótano de la mansión abandonada y se enfrentaba él solo a tres fantasmas, decidió pedirle a alguna de sus hermanas que atendiese la puerta.

-¡Alguien habrá la puerta! —No recibió ninguna respuesta. Tal vez no lo escuchaban por todo el escándalo que había en el piso superior, era increíble como es que podían producir toda esa bulla a mitad del día. Luna parecía estar haciendo su propio concierto privado en si habitación; Luan practicaba sus rutinas de ventriloquia haciendo reír a Lily, ambas estaban el pasillo; Lisa realizaba un experimento con una maquinaria que funcionaba a base de electricidad y desprendía ruidos muy fuertes; Lori conversaba con Bobby por su celular; Leni usaba una secadora de cabello en el baño; Lynn contaba las planchas que hacía en su habitación; Lana y Lola estaban peleando porque una de ellas no quería que unos sucios animales estuvieran en su fiesta de té. Sus padres habían salido al supermercado a realizar algunas compras, tenían la suerte de no tener que estar soportando todo ese ruido. Volvió a abrir la boca para intentarlo por una segunda vez— ¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido!

-No estas ocupado. —El susto que le dio Lucy al aparecer de la nada fue suficiente como para darle un buen susto y caer del sofá, dejando el control remoto de la televisión en su poder. Su hermana cambió el canal sin dudar y se sentó en su lugar con una actitud indiferente, Lincoln se puso de pie de inmediato y le reclamó para que colocará su programa.

-¡Yo estaba viendo eso, Lucy! —Su hermana no se veía afectada por sus palabras.

-Hoy día va a dar un especial de Vampiros de la Melancolía, no pienso perdérmelo. —Dijo con el mismo semblante tranquilo. Lincoln quiso seguir insistiendo, cuando oyó un segundo timbre se detuvo y solo le quedó ir a atender la puerta, resignado.

_Eres mi sueño hecho realidad._

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con alguien que no conocía. El hombre adulto al otro lado de la entrada lo saludó con una sonrisa. Usaba unos lentes naranjas grandes y con vidrios transparentes, tenía una barba y bigote medianamente largos, y la mayor parte de su cabeza era calva además de una franja en el centro de su cabeza que terminaba en una pequeña cola de caballo. Usaba un jean azul con un gran cinturón, zapatos de vaquero marrones, una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris elegante con siluetas de flores encima. Era un poco más alto que su padre, tenía una tarta entre sus manos, y nunca lo había visto en su calle antes. Se preguntaba si era un nuevo vecino o alguien que se supone debía visitarlos.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Joseph. Acabo de mudarme a este vecindario y pensé en saludar a los vecinos. —El sonaba amable y le extendió sus brazos, entregando el obsequio que trajo— Traje esto para ustedes, es de manzana. Aunque creo que debí traer una tarta mucho más grande. —Bromeó el sujeto, refiriéndose claramente a sus hermanas.

Lincoln recibió el objeto y respondió el saludo con una sonrisa también, si sus padres no estaban era su deber dar una buena primera impresión. Todo el alboroto que sus hermanas causaban no ayudaba mucho.

-Un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Lincoln Loud. —Ambos escucharon una explosión que hizo retumbar toda la casa, Lisa acababa de hacer volar otro de sus experimentos— Disculpe todo el ruido, seguro que puede escucharlo desde su hogar. —Dijo tratando de sonar gracioso. El tal Joseph no se mostraba molesto por el caos, solo rió de nuevo.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse, sé lo que es vivir en una familia muy grande, no puedes controlarlos a todos siempre. —De repente, la expresión de Joseph cambió a una de sorpresa y colocó ambas manos delante de su rostro, como si quisiese atrapar algo. Un balón de fútbol terminó entre sus dedos gracias a sus rápidos reflejos.

-¡Lynn! ¡Papá y mamá dijeron que no podías jugar dentro de la casa con la pelota! —Lincoln se dio la vuelta para ver a una de las mayores bajando por las escaleras, no se había percatado en donde había terminado lo que acababa de patear. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del calmado Joseph, la emoción del deporte desapareció y se convirtió en una mueca extrañada, quería reconocer al sujeto con el cual estaba hablando Lincoln.

-Esto es tuyo. —Joseph le devolvió el balón entre sus manos, aun con su actitud serena y tranquila.

-Si, perdón. —La chica también le sonrió y extendió su mano para estrechar la de Joseph, este correspondió— Soy Lynn. —Inmediatamente después, notó la tarta que tenía Lincoln— ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —Se la quitó sin previo aviso y se la llevó a la cocina, dispuesta a darle un gran mordisco.

-¡Lynn! ¡El señor Joseph lo trajo para todos! ¡No puedes comértelo tú sola! —El niño estuvo a punto de ir por ella, entonces recordó que aun tenía que atender a la visita en su puerta.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, la traje para todos ustedes. —El hombre hizo el ademan de retirarse. Lincoln creyó que se había ofendido por las acciones de Lynn.

-¡Espere! ¿No quiere pasar?

-Lo siento, no puedo quedarme, tengo que ir a trabajar en la Iglesia local, deberías venir a visitarme un día. —Le mostró el rosario que traía debajo del cuello de la camisa— Un gusto, Lincoln, salúdame al resto de tus hermanas y a tus padres, ¿de acuerdo? Diles que vendré a verlos en otra ocasión, quizás traiga a mis hermanos también. —Le guiñó el ojo y se despidió meneando la mano, Lincoln hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Tras cerrar la puerta, fue corriendo hacia la cocina, no quería perderse una rebanada de esa tarta.

_Mi único..._

* * *

-Así es, Bobby. Una doble cita, con Carol y su novio. —Lori hablaba con su pareja por octava vez en el día, sabía bien que si los cuatro se tomaban una Selfie perfecta obtendrían cientos de seguidores y me gustas en su publicación, quizás miles— El viernes, en la tarde. No te preocupes, esta vez puedes usar lo que quieras.

Escuchaba como es que le había ido durante el día a su novio en la Bodega de su departamento, apoyada en la ventana exterior de su habitación, observando la calle despejada de autos y personas. Hasta que vio algo fuera de lo común: Un hombre desconocido parecía haber abandonado su casa, y ahora recorría la calle en dirección hacia algún lugar. Colocó su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón en el mismo lado y sacó un celular, se lo llevó a su oreja y comenzó a charlar con alguien.

Al mismo tiempo, se sacó los lentes de los ojos por un instante y los apoyo en el cuello de su chaleco. Y, como si supiera que estaba siendo observado, dirigió su mirada hacia Lori. La chica se sorprendió un poco al ver sus ojos, aunque había una gran distancia, pudo sentir como es que reflejaban un odio profundo que le llegaba hasta el alma, además de unas bolsas debajo de estas. Le sonrió mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

_Y solo tú._

* * *

**"Antes de Joseph"**


	2. Todos los caminos

-Luan. —Podía reconocer la voz familiar de Benny, la estaba llamando. Sintió unos agarres suaves, se dejó llevar por ellos, pues estaba demasiado débil y cansada como para oponerse. Por un momento creyó que algunas de sus hermanas la estaban trasladando afuera de su cama porque se había quedado dormida, supuso que era buena idea abrir los ojos para darse cuenta en donde estaba. No ayudó mucho. Se encontraba sentada en alguna silla, mirando hacía un suelo de madera, con la luz de un reflector justo sobre ella y rodeada por completa y sombría oscuridad. La luz era suficiente para ver que delante suya tenía a Benny arrodillado, hablando en voz baja y despacio, preocupado por despertarla— Luan, ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Benny? —Aclaró su garganta, se frotó los ojos varias veces y parpadeó buscando despejar su vista. Podía verlo con claridad ahora, el joven se puso de pie y suspiró aliviado al verla recuperada— ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

-No trates de recordar, Padre dijo que solo haría que te doliese la cabeza aun más. —La tomó de las manos con suavidad, ahora le sonreía y le brindaba una mirada cálida. Luan se extrañó por la actitud del chico— Me alegra que estés bien. —Aunque se supone que eso le tendría que brindar algo de seguridad y comodidad, sucedió exactamente lo contrario. No era para nada normal que se despertase de la nada en un lugar desconocido junto al chico que le gustaba sin poder recordar como llegó ahí. Separó sus manos de las de Benny.

-¿Donde estamos? ¿Que esta sucediendo? —Por un instante creyó que se encontraba en un sueño, el sitio en el cual estaban no se le hacía para nada reconocible. Benny entendió su preocupación.

-Tranquila, Luan, te lo explicare. Pero quiero que me escuches con atención y que no digas o hagas nada hasta que termine, mantén la calma en todo momento ¿Esta bien? —La miró directo a los ojos, ahora podía ver pesadez en su cara. Luan asintió con la cabeza, ya se estaba preocupando de lo que estaba a punto de revelar su acompañante. Benny tomó aire antes de continuar— ¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-Estaba en Vanzilla con mis hermanos y mis padres, estaban manejando y querían que nos mantuviésemos despiertos. —No mintió, de verdad comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de tan solo pensar en eso— Y luego... —Fue como revivir el choque por una segunda ocasión.

-Están bien, no te preocupes, guarda la calma, están todos bien. No han sufrido ninguna herida, están ilesos por completo. —Buscaba calmarla con estas palabras, funcionaba, lo único que le importaba ahora a Luan era verlos.

-¿Donde están? ¿Puedo visitarlos? —Mantuvo su promesa, hacía lo posible para no alterarse.

-Sí , por supuesto que sí. Solo necesitas pedirle permiso a Padre.

-¿Permiso a Padre? Benny, ¿De que estas hablando? —Era notorio que al chico le dolía responder estas preguntas.

-Luan, tu familia hizo algo muy malo. Quisieron huir. —Esa parte no la recordaba, sus padres las estaban sacando de su hogar por un motivo, pero nunca pregunto porque— Padre quiso darles una oportunidad, ustedes la rechazaron. No debería haber sucedido de esta manera, podría haber sido hermoso.

-De que estas hablando, no estábamos tratando de huir. Nosotros... —No pudo terminar su oración, no sabía como. ¿Que es lo que sus padres habían hecho? No recordaba nada después del choque.

-Aun hay una solución, pueden pedir el perdón, Luan. Estoy seguro de que Padre llegara a perdonarlos, solo tienen que hacer lo que él les solicite. Tienen que tener Fe. —Una sonrisa cargada de esperanza se dibujó en su rostro. Luan no comprendía lo que les trataba de decir.

-¿Quien es... ? —Fue interrumpida bruscamente por una voz seca que provenía de un lugar desconocido.

-Fue suficiente, Benny. Déjame hablar con ella. —El mencionado le dio la espalda a Luan tras escuchar al extraño, mirando directamente hacia la oscuridad. Su voz cambió a una más temerosa.

-Sí, Padre. Lo dejare en sus manos. —Benny no le dijo nada más a Luan y se perdió en la oscuridad, como si hubiese sido hipnotizado por esa voz que hablaba. La bromista de la Familia Loud estaba demasiado confundida, ¿Que había sucedido tras el choque? ¿Por que estaban escapando sin saberlo? Quiso llamar al chico de nuevo, la voz la intimidó y entendió que no tenía que hablar.

-Aun puedo salvarte. Que estés aquí no es coincidencia ni casualidad. —La escuchaba demasiado cerca, justo al lado de su oreja. Sonaba como un eco que retumbaba en sus oídos con fuerza y luego desaparecía en la lejanía, esperando a que la siguiese— El mundo es un lugar cruel y malvado, y sé que aunque sea así tú tratas de hacer reír a cuantos puedas. Es algo admirable a decir verdad. —Un silencio se produjo, Luan supuso que estaba esperando una respuesta o comentario.

-¿Donde...? —Tragó saliva antes de continuar— ¿Donde están mis padres? ¿Mis hermanos? ¿Que es este lugar?

-Todo se responderá a su debido momento. Ven conmigo, y te guiare a ellos. Déjame mostrarte la luz. —Pudo ver dos brazos desnudos extendiéndose desde las sombras justo delante suyo, le mostraba sus palmas con el ademán de que las tomase. No movió ningún musculo, porque ahora podía recordar. Pudo reconocer perfectamente la voz de esa persona y el miedo la petrificó por completo, sabía muy bien quien era. No era posible, él no le haría daño a ni una mosca, ¿Verdad?— Solo tú puedes ayudarme a salvarlos.

Solo tú.

* * *

Deslizarse por debajo de la mesa donde Lola celebraba su fiesta de Té, cubrirse de otra de las explosiones de Lisa en su habitación, taparse la nariz al sentir el hedor de los pañales de Lily, saltar por encima de una Lynn que jugaba Fútbol americano en medio del pasillo, agacharse para evitar que Luan le estrelle un pastel en la cara, sonreír y asentir al escuchar el poema de Lucy aun cuando no entendía mucho de este, sacudir la cabeza de arriba a abajo al pasar junto a Luna quien tocaba su ruidosa guitarra en la puerta de su habitación, hacerse a un lado cuando Leni y Lori aparecían peleando por el pasillo por un suéter que al final terminarían estirando, y recordarle a Lana de que ya no podía hacerle más modificaciones al excusado; y todo esto lo hacía solo para ir al baño. Una vez que hizo sus necesidades, justo después de abrir la puerta, escuchó el llamado de su padre. Todas sus hermanas detuvieron sus actividades en cuanto lo oyeron.

-¡Niños! ¡Bajen! ¡Tenemos que avisarles algo! —Sonaba animado. Los mencionados bajaron sin dudar, Lily necesitó ayuda de Luan para bajar las escaleras obviamente. Cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraron con sus padres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sentados en el sofá.

-Como seguro ya sabrán, tenemos un nuevo vecino en el pueblo. —Anunció Rita. No hubo mucha reacción departe de sus hijos, a excepción de Lori que cruzó los brazos y volteó los ojos sabiendo bien de quien hablaba— Su nombre es Joseph, y tal parece, gracias a Lincoln, que le caímos muy bien. —El muchacho sonrió e infló su pecho de forma presumida tras escuchar su nombre, el resto lo miró con recelo por haber ganado esa ronda del hijo favorito.

-Estuvimos hablando con él, y decidimos que la mejor forma de conocernos mejor era invitarlo a cenar junto a su familia el día de mañana. —Terminó por decir el Señor Lynn. No esperaba a que se emocionasen, solo quería hacérselos saber para que guardaran su mejor comportamiento. Se sorprendió bastante cuando escuchó el quejido de Lori.

-¿En serio? ¿A ese raro? Esta sera, literalmente, la peor cena que hayamos tenido. —Lori comenzaba a redirigirse escalones arriba, sacando su celular para conversar con su novio. Varias de sus hermanas dirigieron miradas extrañadas hacia la mayor.

-¿Raro? ¡Pero sí el señor Joseph es un buen tipo! ¡Trajo una deliciosa tarta! —Dijo Lynn defendiendo al nuevo vecino, se le ocurrió algo que la hizo emocionarse cuando mencionó lo ultimo— ¡Hey! ¿Volverá a traer otra?

-Espero que sí. También espero que "alguien" no se la termine por completo sin compartir un poco. —Comentó Lincoln, observando de reojo a Lynn.

-Oye, no me culpes solo a mí. Lana y Lucy también probaron un poco. —La deportista apuntó con un dedo acosador a dos de las menores.

-En mi defensa, olía demasiado bien y no pude resistirme. —Lana levantó sus hombros al explicar sus razones.

-Y yo solo pasaba por ahí, no iba a dejar una tarta a medio comer. —Se excusó Lucy.

-Ese señor suena muy amable por habernos traído ese regalo. Quiero poder probarlo también. —Leni tardó un rato en recordar las ultimas palabras de su hermana mayor— Espera, ¿Por que no te agrada este vecino, Lori? —Las miradas se redirigieron hacia ella, quien detuvo su caminata hacia el piso superior.

-El día que vino a visitarnos me dirigió una mirada tétrica, y me sonrió de forma extraña. —Lo decía como si estuviese asqueada de recordar ese momento en una forma cómica, sus hermanos solo creyeron que estaba exagerando.

-Esta bien cariño, puede que no te agrade en este momento, no te vamos a forzar a que lo haga. —Rita habló por ambos padres— Solo queremos que te comportes cuando venga a cenar, y si después de comer aun no te cae bien respetaremos tu decisión. —Lori sentía que su declaración no era tomada en serio.

-Esta bien, supongo. —Se podía notar su malhumor. Dejó al resto de la familia sin agregar nada más y se fue a refugiar en su habitación.

-¿Cual es su problema? —Preguntó Lincoln, esperando a que alguna de las presentes pudiese responderla.

-Es intrigante. A su edad, los únicos que deberían desagradarle son los ancianos gruñones, como el Señor Grouse. Me gustaría conocer personalmente a ese tal Joseph, ver que es lo que Lori vio que Lincoln y Lynn no. —Lisa sonaba interesada ante este experimento social que tenía delante de ella. También se dirigió al segundo piso, queriendo ir a su cuarto— Si me disculpan, tengo que tomar algunos apuntes acerca de esta nueva interacción.

-¿Tendremos que quedarnos a escuchar como es que ustedes los adultos conversan? —Lola no estaba muy convencida acerca de la comida que tendrían con la familia desconocida, no quería quedarse dormida al escuchar a los mayores hablar de política o cosas así.

-No te preocupes, Lola. Si terminas de comer te puedes retirar, aunque estoy segura de que con Joseph y sus hermanos tendremos muchos temas interesantes de los cuales hablar. —Contestó su madre, la pequeña rubia no estaba segura sobre si creerle o no. Se separó de la familia sin decir nada y mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados, queriendo averiguar si estaban diciendo la verdad o mentían; se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera de su hogar y se fue a jugar al patio.

-Entonces... ¿Cuantos serán? —A Luna quería pensar que quizás otro rockero se mudaría al vecindario, no habían muchos como ella que practicaran con la guitarra en un volumen muy alto todo el día por su calle.

-Joseph tiene tres hermanos, según lo que nos dijo. Todos son adultos, pero se llevan bien con los niños. —Continuó el Señor Lynn.

-¿No los conocen aun? —Lana se había puesto a acariciar a Charles al mismo tiempo en que conversaba con sus padres.

-No, el Señor Joseph también dijo que estaban buscando trabajo. Él trabaja en una Iglesia, seguro que no gana bastante dinero. —Rita lo decía con algo de pesar, le daba algo de lastima creer que su vecino tenía una situación económica no muy estable.

-¿Oh? ¿De verdad? Podría recomendar a alguno con mi Jefa en el centro comercial, estoy segura de que les darán algún trabajo ahí. —El buen corazón de Leni siempre le hacía ayudar a los demás, aun cuando no los conociera.

-Eso es muy tierno, Leni. Estoy segura de que a su familia le encantara escuchar tu propuesta.

* * *

A Lynn le gustaban las clases de gimnasia. Siempre se ofrecía de voluntaria para ir primero en trepar la soga o cruzar la pista de obstáculos; quedaba primero en casi todas las carreras, competencias de tirar la soga, y su equipo siempre triunfaba cuando jugaban a los quemados; inclusive era capaz de vencer a todos los miembros del club de ajedrez, técnicamente era considerado un deporte. Le gustaba exigirse al máximo en cada uno de los aspectos, tanto físicos como mentales, y aunque podía decir lo mismo de sus compañeros de clase, le gustaría que fuesen una competencia para ella. Muchas veces la maestra les recordaba lo orgullosa que estaba por verlas trabajar en equipo, sobretodo a Lynn, y por esa misma razón los ejercicios no eran tan intensos para todos. Lynn siempre estaba dispuesta a seguir con la clase y con cualquier prueba que se le presentase, es más, exigía que le pusieran pruebas más difíciles, cosa que era imposible debido a que sus demás compañeros no tenían la resistencia física suficiente.

Ya se había cambiado por su ropa deportiva, estaba haciendo un calentamiento corriendo sobre un mismo lugar, aun sin que la respectivo maestra llegase, mientras que sus compañeros se relajaban en las gradas de los espectadores aprovechando que tenían unos últimos momentos de descanso antes de que la profesora se hiciera presente.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Calienten conmigo! —Llamaba a los demás, la mayoría de ellos no le prestó atención.

-Relájate un poco, Lynn. Algunos no podemos hacer tanto ejercicio como tú. —Contestó por todos un chico obeso de cabello rubio.

-Sería como el paraíso si la profesora no asistiese hoy, mis huesos ya me están doliendo demasiado por todo el ejercicio. —Respondió otra niña, revisando su celular, probablemente entrando en sus redes sociales para buscar algún chisme.

La única que hizo caso a la petición de Lynn fue Marlo, quien se colocó junto a ella y empezó a calentar también.

-Algo de ejercicio nunca mató a nadie, anímense. Además, si siguen nuestro ritmo podrían bajar de... —No pudo terminar su oración debido a que las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y dejaron entrar a dos personas, llamando la atención de los presentes y deteniendo la actividad del par de amigas. Una de ellas era fácilmente reconocible por su traje de oficina, su corbata, y su cabeza calva, con una postura autoritaria y cargando una gran sonrisa, era el Director de la escuela; el otro era un completo extraño, pelinaranja, con barba y bigotes del mismo color recién rasurados, tenía un corte militar, un abrigo y pantalones camuflados, un collar con dos medallones rectangulares en el cuello, traía una cara de pocos amigos. Ambos sujetos se pararon delante de los niños y se dirigieron hacia el resto de la clase.

-Jovenes, su profesora esta de vacaciones en Miami, nos envió una postal de que ganó la Lotería. Por suerte, encontramos a un tutor sustituto en el momento más conveniente. —El desconocido dio un paso al frente, con la mirada en un punto fijo y la cabeza en alto, aun expresando seriedad— Este buen hombre sirvió en el ejercito, su nombre es Jacob, sera su nuevo maestro de gimnasia. —Se había saltado el apellido, era un detalle en el cual Lynn no pensó mucho. Los alumnos se miraron entre ellos, dudosos ante el cambio tan repentino, y preguntándose que tan duro sería este sujeto.

-Serví en la Guerra del Golfo, en Iraq y Afganistán, en la Unidad de la División Aerotransportada del Ejercito de Estados Unidos número 82. —No alzaba la voz, mas se podía escuchar una autoridad incluso más superior que la del Director— Tengo cicatrices en el cuerpo que prueban que di todo lo que podía por este país, y planeo que ustedes lo den todo por la escuela. Desde hoy día habrá muchos cambios, les aseguro que su cuerpo y músculos lo agradecerán. Los convertiré en la mejor versión de ustedes mismos. —El discurso de Jacob no era inspirador, no era una amenaza, no sonaba como un simple charlatán. Era algo que Lynn nunca había visto antes, algo que le elevó los ánimos, lo decía con seguridad, como un hecho destinado a suceder en un futuro cercano. Finalmente tenía un profesor que les exigiría dar lo máximo a ella y sus compañeros.

-Muy bien, señor Jacob, se los dejó a usted. —El Director se retiró del lugar tras darle unas palmadas de despedida al nuevo profesor, se veía extrañamente más alegre que de costumbre.

Luego de que el sujeto sin pelo abandonase el gimnasio, Jacob le dio sus primeras indicaciones a su nuevo alumnado.

-Vayan al extremo de la cancha, prepárense para correr con todo lo que puedan. —Apuntó hacia el lugar indicado, los alumnos lo miraban con algo de desconcierto.

-Disculpe, el entrenador nos mandaba a calentar un poco antes de empezar a hacer ejercicio. —Mencionó con timidez el chico gordo, Jacob le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

-Si sabían que iban a hacer ejercicio debieron haber calentado por su cuenta, no quiero quejas. —Escuchó como es que todos los alumnos soltaban un suspiro en conjunto, él no les prestó atención y volvió su mirada hacia el extremo de la cancha, notando que las únicas que se encontraba ahí era Lynn y Marlo, estirando las piernas y lista para correr. Su expresión cambió por una milésima de segundo a una de asombro antes de regresar a la anterior.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Estoy lista para que vea porque somos las mejores alumna en gimnasia! —Exclamó con entusiasmo la niña de 13 años, chocando su puño con el de Marlo.

-Eso espero. —Dijo Jacob en un tono más bajo. Sacó un cronometro del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo alistó para medir el tiempo— Esta será una prueba resistencia: Quiero que todos corran lo más rápido que puedan, vamos a ver que tanto pueden mantener su marca o superarla. Les daré la señal solo con mi voz.

Todos habían colocado una de sus rodillas en el suelo, esperando a que la señal empezara con el clásico "en sus marcas". No fue así, Jacob gritó a todo pulmón sorprendiendo a los aun no preparados alumnos.

-¡Fuera! —Casi por instinto Lynn reaccionó de inmediato. Fue la primera en salir, y correr con todas sus fuerzas, superando a varios de sus compañeros que ni siquiera habían recorrido la mitad de camino que ella, a excepción de Marlo que apenas podía seguirle el paso. Estiraba sus piernas lo más que podía y se centraba en el objetivo de llegar al otro extremo, sin distracciones, respirando solo por la nariz y expulsando el aire por la boca. Solo fueron necesarios once segundos para que ella terminase su carrera, mientras que los demás tardaron de veinte a treinta para conseguirlo. Ni siquiera había sudado o mostraba algún signo de cansancio al contrario que sus compañeros, solo respiraba con rapidez, preparándose para correr de nuevo.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Jacob justo a sus espaldas.

-Buen trabajo, Loud. —El sujeto apareció detrás de la chica, asustandola por un momento. Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, sin mostrar ninguna gota de esfuerzo, solo una sonrisa satisfecha ¿la había superado en algún momento sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta?— ¡Los únicos que correrán ahora serán Marlo y Lynn, el resto puede tomarse un descanso! —Luego de su anuncio, Jacob se acercó a una de las chicas y le entregó su cronometro, le dio indicaciones sobre como usarlo y medir el tiempo. Tras esto, se colocó en la misma linea de meta que el par, en una posición listo para competir.

-Creí que dijo que le exigiría lo máximo a todos. —Lynn cuestionó al nuevo tutor, quien le respondió sin mirarla y con una meta en el objetivo.

-Lo haré eventualmente, por ahora solo quiero ver su potencial. Marlo, da la señal cuando quieras. —Ordenó Jacob. No pasaron ni dos segundos después de que le diera esa indicación cuando Marlo la gritó.

-¡Fuera! —Lynn se distrajo, no se centraba en llegar a su objetivo, quería ver que tan rápido era ese tal Jacob. Era obvio que la iba a superar, era un adulto después de todo, su verdadera intención era observar como de veloces eran las personas en el ejercito. No se equivocó.

Jacob corrió el doble de rápido que Lynn, puede que mucho más. Ella de verdad intentaba seguirle el paso; creyó que con toda la practica y entrenamiento que tenía al menos podría llegarle a los talones, sus expectativas se fueron al caño cuando el militar terminó la carrera cuando ella estaba a mitad de camino. La ultima en llegar fue Marlo; su amiga y ella ahora estaban agotadas de verdad, pues trataron de superar su anterior marca personal. El maestro le preguntó a la alumna con el cronometro acerca del tiempo que habían hecho.

-Marlo hizo más tiempo, 14 segundos; Lynn superó la marca, 9 segundos; y usted mantuvo su antiguo tiempo; 6 segundos. —Lynn no esperaba escuchar esto ultimo, pensó que al no estar concentrada en la meta iba a hacer una marca inferior. No entendía como era posible haberse superado sin darse cuenta, además de que nunca había visto a otra persona hacer la increíble marca de Jacob. Como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos, su maestro le habló directamente, mostrando una gran sonrisa y borrando esa cara seria. Tuvo que poner una de sus rodillas en el suelo para quedar a su altura y así poder conversar cara a cara.

-Vi lo que intentaste, trataste de superarme o igualarme, y eso es algo bueno. —Apuntó al centro del pecho de la muchacha con su dedo indice— Puedo ver el potencial en ti, en los demás. —Admiración, Lynn podía sentirla a través de sus pupilas ahora brillantes. ¿De donde había salido esta extraña actitud de repente?— Sé que pueden ser mejor, solo necesitan un pequeño empujón. —No, era algo más— Tú puedes ser mejor, puedes inspirarlos. Te prometo que lo lograremos. —Era amor— ¿No sería maravilloso vivir en un mundo donde todos demos todo lo que tenemos?

Lynn se puso algo nerviosa, intercambio miradas preocupadas con Marlo, quien tampoco supo como reaccionar. Sin querer sonar grosera, o quizás poseída por el miedo, solo atinó a contestar de manera afirmativa.

-Sí, creo...

-Excelente. —La voz autoritaria se escuchó otra vez, Jacob dejó la admiración de lado y se puso de pie de inmediato, anunciando al resto de la clase lo que iban a realizar a continuación— ¡El siguiente ejercicio sera quemados! ¡Sin equipos! ¡El ganador será el ultimo que quede en pie!

* * *

Lucy no imaginó con la sorpresa que se encontraría ese día. Su club de escritores tenía un nuevo profesor, no tan genial como su madre, pero definitivamente más interesante que el Director Huggings. Los cuatro únicos miembros llegaron al mismo tiempo y vieron a un sujeto desconocido en el asiento del profesor, apoyando sus pies en el escritorio y leyendo un libro con una cubierta negra entre sus manos que le cubría el rostro, impidiendo ver su aspecto. En la gran pizarra se hallaban escritos su nombre y apellido. Ni siquiera lo saludó, fue de forma silenciosa hacía su asiento al igual que el resto, al nuevo maestro no pareció interesarle mucho que sus alumnos ni siquiera se presentasen.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que el adulto realizase otro movimiento, a excepción de la que hacía su pulgar cuando pasaba una pagina en ese libro, murmuraba algunas cosas que no llegaban a los oídos de los niños. Los miembros del Club compartieron miradas de desconcierto, no sabían si esperar a que el sujeto dijera algo o ellos mismos debían hacerlo.

-¿Quien es? —Preguntó Haiku a su compañera gótica— Nunca lo he visto antes.

-Creo que yo sí. —Lucy se esforzaba por recordar, ese sujeto tenía un aire familiar. El único varón del club se atrevió a hablar por todos.

-Disculpe, ¿Usted es el nuevo maestro? —No recibió una respuesta de inmediato, el adulto tardó un poco, era notorio que no quería dejar de leer el libro. Una vez que lo cerró y dejó encima de la mesa, todos pudieron observar su rostro con más claridad.

Era un hombre de unos treinta años, con una gran barba, cabello y bigotes poblados, de pelos color negro. Usaba un abrigo gris desabotonado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Jeans del mismo color, y una camisa azul a cuadros. A diferencia de Rita y el Director, este profesor no mostraba ni un interés alguno en el curso. Se puso de pie y señaló hacia la pizarra con su nombre escrito encima.

-Mi nombre es John, soy su nuevo profesor. —Les dijo con desánimos, les dirigió una mirada desinteresada y se giró hacia la pizarra, al cabo de unos segundos, volvió su mirada hacia el grupo. Estaba sorprendido ahora. Se centraba específicamente en Lucy y Haiku, su extraño estilo de verdad atrajo su atención. Parecía que notar la presencia de dos alumnas oscuras lo energizó un poco más, pues ahora les sonreía— ¡Y esta sera una clase maravillosa!

Borró el nombre y apellido de la pizarra, mostró el libro que tenia en sus manos y repaso las hojas con velocidad.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que es esto? —Pasó el objeto por delante de cada niño, presumiendolo. Tardaron unos cuantos segundos en contestar y buscar la respuesta correcta, era bastante obvio para ellos que decir que era un libro común y corriente no era suficiente, tenia que haber algo más.

-Es un mundo nuevo. —Dijo la más pequeña de todos los alumnos elevando su mano para contestar.

-Es un escape de la realidad. —Haiku también levantó la suya.

-Es una puerta hacia un lugar desconocido. —Comentó Lucy realizando la misma acción que las dos anteriores.

-Muy bien, cada una de sus respuestas ha sido muy creativa. —La satisfacción en el rostro del profesor no era para nada disimulada— Aunque, lastimosamente no son correctas. —John borró su nombre de la pizarra con la mota, remplazandola con el dibujo de un rectángulo— El libro correcto puede representar algo más, puede ser salvación. —Dibujo un símbolo de interrogación dentro de la figura geométrica— Lucy, quiero que me digas cual es tu libro favorito, y porque motivo te gusta tanto o consideras porque otros deberían leerlo. —Señaló a la mencionada.

La niña oscura solo sospechó que John había visto la lista de alumnos y adivinó su nombre. Contestó sin dudar, sus compañeros también sabían la respuesta.

-Vampiros de la Melancolía, es una novela romántica que trata sobre un oscuro vampiro y una chica incomprendida.

-Muy bien, Lucy. —John se veía fascinado con su respuesta, esa actitud cambió a una de indiferencia cuando se dirigió hacia Haiku— Ahora tú, niña, dime cual es tu libro favorito. —Aunque parecía estar escuchando las palabras de su amiga, de reojo observaba a Lucy, como si no quisiera despegar su vista de ella. La niña lo notó con facilidad, mas no dijo nada al respecto, supuso que él no se daba cuenta de esto gracias a su flequillo.

Una vez que el resto de la clase expuso acerca de su libro favorito, John continuó y recobró la sonrisa perdida, juntando ambas palmas.

-Todos me han dado respuestas maravillosas y creativas. Aunque aun falta una: La mía. —John se acercó hacía su escritorio y sacó un libro muy grueso desde uno de los cajones. Tenía una cubierta marrón con una cruz dorada encima. Se lo entregó a Lucy quien lo recibió entre sus manos, no pesaba tanto como creyó— Lucy, hazme el favor de leer la pagina número 34, versículo 12.

Al abrir el libro, pudo notar que en cada hoja en blanco habían cientos de palabras escritas a mano, en perfecto orden y con tinta negra, casi se veía como si hubiese sido impresa por una maquina de no ser por algunos manchones de dedos que tenía. Sin prestarle demasiada atención a su contenido, obedeció a su profesor y leyó lo que le indicó. No tuvo que alzar su voz demasiado para que todo el grupo la escuchase.

-"_Le fue dado un don para conocer los pecados, y con este don este mundo pronto sera salvado._"

-Gracias. —Volvió a hablar con el resto de la clase— Yo creo que los libros representan algo más, representan salvación. —Lucy continuó leyendo el libro, sin escuchar lo que su nuevo maestro decía. Le echó un ojo a la pagina entera, aun cuando se suponía que no debería estar leyendo todo eso— Este libro se llama "Puerta del Edén".

Era una especie de relato, una historia, que no era capaz de entender por el momento. Adelantó unas cuantas paginas para ver si podía encontrar algún resumen o algo que le diese una pista de que estuviese leyendo.

-De hecho, lo escribió mi hermano. —John se dirigió hacia su escritorio de nuevo, sacando de uno de los cajones unos libros más delgados— Me gusta demasiado, no solo por el contenido que tiene ni como lo maneja, sino por lo que ha logrado hacerle a la vida de las personas. —Eran cuatro en total. Lucy seguía leyendo todo lo que podía, aun cuando no podía entender demasiado de lo que estaba escrito— ¿Nunca han visto o escuchado que tan solo un libro puede cambiar a una persona por completo? En mi caso, a mi me cambió tan solo una palabra.

_"Mientras los amigos del Diablo se escondan en la oscuridad,  
Trazaran sus planes y dejaran sus marcas.  
Tomaremos las almas que reclamaron,  
No serán salvados cuando en llamas las prendamos"_

-Una palabra tan poderosa, tan grande, que de seguro ya la han pronunciado muchas veces y no se han dado cuenta de la capacidad que tenía. —Abrió uno de los libros y les mostró las hojas totalmente en blancas al resto de la clase— Quiero que piensen en todas las cosas que no les gusten, todas, y las escriban en este cuaderno. Luego, piensen que harían para deshacerse de todas ellas.

_"El mundo de los pecadores esta lleno de odio,  
__Hay tantas mentiras que no se pueden mantener,  
__Pero cuando finalmente se enfrenten a su destino  
__no habrá que esperar y ver,  
__habrá que ver y esperar."_

Siguió leyendo, sin darse cuenta de que el nuevo profesor ya había dejado de hablar y ahora la miraba aun manteniendo esa sonrisa. Se centraba tanto en descifrar todas esas palabras mezcladas sin un sentido comprensible que no escuchó a John acercándose a ella.

_"Puedes decirlo toda la noche,  
__recitarlo hasta el amanecer.  
__Algunos no pueden diferenciar entre  
__el bien y el mal."_

Haiku notó como es que el nuevo maestro se acercaba hacia la distraída Lucy, sin que esta se percatase. Podía ver de que estaba irritado gracias a que ahora mostraba los dientes, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, también cerraba sus puños y unas venas se dibujaban como raíces por su cuello. Trató de advertirle a su compañera, golpeando su hombro, esta no le prestó demasiada atención.

_"Oh, Hermano Jacob escucha mi plegaria,  
las voces no hablan si no juramos.  
¿La vida de los hambrientos de poder serán perdonadas  
o sus tronos se convertirán en sillas eléctricas?"_

\- Devuélveme eso, por favor. —El profesor le arrebató el libro de forma brusca, aun cuando mantenía ese rostro calmado y sereno— Eres muy curiosa, ¿Verdad? —Sintió algo cuando recibió esa mirada calmada, un piquete que recorría desde sus manos hasta su pecho. Su sangre se heló al ver la figura de John ahora, algo que no sintió antes comenzó a invadir su cuerpo por completo. Era muy repentino, como si algo se hubiese activado en su interior gracias a un interruptor que alguien había movido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a pesar de estar rodeada siempre de oscuridad y cosas tenebrosas que podrían espantar a cualquier persona normal, sintió miedo sin conocer el porque. No de algo, sino de alguien. Y ese alguien ahora mismo esperaba una respuesta.

Tardó un rato en contestar, pues en su cabeza ahora vagaba una interrogante que necesitaba respuesta: ¿Quien demonios era Jacob?

* * *

-¿Mamá estaba ocupada? —Preguntó Leni.

-Así es, me dijo que tenía una emergencia en el Dentista y que la llamaron para que se hiciese cargo. —Luna acomodó su mochila sobre su espalda antes de continuar— Papá tuvo un problema en la cocina, tampoco podrá recoger a Lily, tiene que quedarse a preparar el almuerzo otra vez. Mamá dijo que la dejó en la guardería, debemos ir por ella antes de comer. No debería ser algo muy difícil de hacer.

El par de hermanas se movilizó desde la escuela hasta la guardería a pie, no era un recorrido largo y solo les tomó unos cinco minutos en llegar ahí. Aunque lo que les costó fue llamar la atención de los encargados del local. La entrada solamente era una gran puerta de madera y el local estaba rodeado por rejas rojas, dejando ver la pequeña estructura para infantes y un patio verde, los pequeños se suponían debían de estar adentro.

Mas ese día se encontraban sentados en el patio, al aire libre, rodeando a una joven como de unos 20 años, de cabello castaño, con una rosa blanca entre sus pelos, usando un simple vestido blanco con patrones florales que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, descalza, y con una guitarra acústica la cual tocaba, cantaba una particular y alegre canción. Lo más destacable de ella era un extraño tatuaje en su antebrazo izquierdo, letras y números que no parecían tener algún sentido.

Ellas ya habían recogido en varias ocasiones a Lily, y ya conocían como se veían los maestros que estaban encargados de cuidar a los niños, no esperaban encontrarse con alguien nueva. Si su madre no les informó acerca de esto, tal vez ella no lo sabía tampoco. Leni estuvo a punto de llamar su atención para avisarle que venían a recoger a su pequeña hermana, Luna lo evitó indicándole que no lo hiciera y negando con la cabeza.

-No la interrumpas, esta entreteniendo a los niños, además su melodía es pegajosa. Dejemos que termine. —Le parecía muy tierno ver a Lily junto al pequeño grupo de niños alegres y atraídos por la canción, sonriendo y mirando a cada uno de ellos e incitándoles a que cantasen también— Seguro que no tardará mucho.

-_Si te siente solo hoy día, ven y deja tus preocupaciones a un lado._ —Luna tenía que admitirlo, tenía una voz melodiosa, seguramente por eso la contrataron; incluso Leni comenzaba a mover la cabeza de lado a lado atrapada por la canción. Le era increíble ver como es que todos los pequeños trataban de cantar con ella aun cuando no podían seguirle el paso, se notaba que les encantaba esta nueva maestra.

_-Estamos tan felices de que nuestro amigo serás, y esta es una amistad que nunca de los nunca terminara._ —Leni vio como es que Lily aplaudía y balbuceaba algunas cosas inentendibles, era bastante obvio que le gustaba acompañarle también. De repente, la desconocida les dirigió su mirada, se notaba bastante sorprendida de verlas en la entrada, aun sin detener su canción. Luna y Leni saludaron con las manos y esbozando una sonrisa, la mujer entendió de que buscaban que las atendiesen así que asintió con la cabeza, aun manteniendo esa actitud amable. Felizmente, ya estaba en los últimos versos de su canción. Dejó de tocar su guitarra, pues la ultima parte no necesitaba un acompañamiento musical—_ Lo único que debes hacer es dejarme entrar._

Los niños aplaudieron emocionados, muy satisfechos por la melodía que invadía sus oídos. La mujer les pidió que permaneciesen en calma mientras ella regresaba, dejó la guitarra a un lado y se dirigió hacia las hermanas que esperaban en la puerta. Les asombró que los niños obedeciesen, sobretodo que Lily lo hiciese, su mamá usualmente no conseguía que se quedase tranquila tanto tiempo sin darle algo de comida. Hubiese sido un acto irresponsable dejar a los niños solos tanto tiempo, de no ser porque los tenía al alcance de su vista en todo momento. Habló con ambas hermanas a través de las rejas, siempre con ese aire amable y cariñoso.

-Buenas, ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? —Luna fue quien respondió por las dos.

-Sí, venimos por nuestra hermana menor, Lily Loud. Somos sus hermanas mayores.

-Nuestra mamá no pudo venir hoy, tuvo una urgencia. —Terminó por decir Leni.

-Oh, Lily. Claro, esperen un momento por favor. —La joven se dirigió hacia el grupo de niños de nuevo, llamando a la bebé por su nombre, quien parecía estar muy contenta al ver que esta la tomaba entre sus brazos. La mujer volvió con ellas, ahora cargando a Lily, y abrió la puerta para entregárselas. Leni fue quien recibió a su hermana menor, trató de saludarla pero Lily colocó una de sus manos en su rostro, tratando de alejarla. Le desagradaba tener que dejar a su maestra.

-Parece que se encariño contigo. Los anteriores maestros siempre tuvieron problemas controlando a todos los niños. —Comentó Luna, riendo ante lo que Lily acababa de hacer.

-No fue difícil, si usamos las palabras y los medios necesarios, los niños escuchan todo lo que dices. —Ahora miraba fijamente a Luna, sonriendo aun más que antes.

-Sí, tal vez sea cierto. Dime, ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí. —Luna no veía con malos ojos la acción que realizaba la desconocida, hasta que pasaron varios segundos sin que esta contestará ni parpadease.

-Así es, los profesores tuvieron una emergencia y me dejaron a cargo. No puedo culparlos, era algo de ultimo minuto.

-¿No es muy pesado de que la hayan dejado aquí sola? —Ahora le dirigió la mirada a Leni, quien aun tenía a Lily dándole suaves golpes en el rostro, buscando alejarla.

-No tanto como parece. Es bastante sencillo para mí. A todo esto, aun no les he dicho mi nombre. —Como veía que Lily no se calmaba, decidió darle un recuerdo para que se tranquilice. Le alcanzó la flor que tenía en la cabeza y esperó a que la tomase— Me llamo Faith, soy nueva en este pueblo.

-Genial, este es un buen lugar para mudarse, estoy segura de que te encantará ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte? —Luna olvidó rápidamente la extraña actitud de Faith, creyó que se trataba de algún habito suyo que no podía evitar al conocer nuevas personas.

-El tiempo que sea necesario, me mude con mis hermanos así que básicamente ellos decidirán cuando será el momento de partir. —Una vez que Lily agarró la flor rió otra vez, le agradaba el olor que desprendía esta, Faith hizo el ademán de retirarse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí— Pórtate bien, Lily, estaré esperándote. —Tras decir esto, se despidió de ambas hermanas, y cerró la entrada.

-Se veía amigable, y le cae muy bien a Lily. ¿Crees que vivirá cerca de nuestra casa? —Preguntó Leni, mientras ambas se encaminaban rumbo a su respectivo hogar ahora.

-No lo sé. Aunque estoy segura de que si llega a ser así, Lily querría que la visite todos los días.

* * *

Lo primero que pensó al verlo en el campo de Golf fue que tenía una pésima suerte. No quería estar a solas con ese raro, aun cuando estaba al aire libre no podía ver a ninguna sola persona a la vista, a excepción de él. Estacionó su carrito de Golf a varios metros de distancia del suyo, no quiso bajar aun, deseaba que el nuevo vecino terminara con ese hoyo de una buena vez. No solo se alejaba de él por lo extraño que actuaba, además de eso, era porque no usaba ninguna prenda superior, exponiendo la espalda de su torso desnudo con unos cuantos tatuajes, una extraña cruz en medio de esta y un par de palabras a la altura de su cuello y en su espalda baja que no alcanzó a leer. Para trabajar en una iglesia, no tenía la pinta de ser alguien que siempre actuaba bien o evitaba pecar todo lo posible. Quizás no poseía un cargo importante, podría trabajar de conserje.

Joseph sujetaba el palo de Golf con firmeza, rozando la pelota blanca, preparándose para darle un fuerte impacto. Era delgado, no demasiado, se notaba que tenía unos cuantos músculos formados no por algún ejercicio, seguramente realizaba mucha actividad física en su empleo. Por supuesto, el tipo aun usaba esas gafas de sol naranjas y transparentes, ocultaba sus ojeras y esa mirada despreciable, lo sabía bien. Realizó el tiro, con la suficiente potencia como para mandar a la pelota muy lejos, pero no lo suficientemente cerca del objetivo. Era claro que era un novato en esto. Joseph suspiró desanimado, y se encaminó en rumbo a su carrito para ir en busca del proyectil que había lanzado. Lori trató de hacer el ademán de estar acomodando su gorra, tratando de cubrir su rostro con este y evitar que Joseph la reconociese. También esperaba que tener el cabello amarrado y estar usando su uniforme para practicar Golf la hicieran pasar desapercibida. ¿Cuales eran las posibilidades de que recordase el único día que fue a su hogar y la vio desde la distancia?

-Disculpa. ¿Te conozco? —Lori hubiese preferido que no, aunque que sentido tenía mentir en ese momento, de todas formas el sujeto se iba a dar cuenta de quien era. Dejó de acomodarse la gorra y miró al tipo, no estaba enojado pero tampoco se veía muy tranquilo— Oh, eres la muchacha que vi en el hogar del chico Lincoln. Creo que no nos han presentado. —Joseph se acercó a ella y extendió su mano en señal de saludo, sonriendo de manera amable. Supuso que debía estrecharla, por más que le disgustase la idea— Mi nombre es...

-Sé quien es usted, mi hermano me lo dijo. —Interrumpió Lori. No quería sonar grosera, el deseo que tenía porque desapareciese de su vista era más fuerte que su amabilidad. El tipo pareció entender el mensaje y bajó la mano, mantuvo su actitud tranquila e intentó entablar una conversación.

-Pues el joven Lincoln no mencionó su nombre, ¿como se llama? —Ahora podía notar a la perfección los tatuajes que tenía delante del torso: Dos aves volando mirándose directamente se encontraban justo en la parte superior del pecho, en el centro de su pecho se encontraba una corona que muy grande, a la altura de su estomago podía ver otro tatuaje de una montaña con la palabra "Eden" escrita encima; a la altura de su hombro derecho podía ver una marca que no era un tatuaje, era una cicatriz que formaba la palabra "Pereza". Este tipo no era para nada normal.

-Soy Lori. —Respondió con una voz seca. Supuso que Joseph no la dejaría en paz, solo le quedaba ignorarlo. Harta de escuchar su voz, bajó del carro, tomó los palos de Golf, y puso la pelota correspondiente en posición. A Joseph parecía importarle poco, pues continuaba hablando, como si la conociese de toda la vida.

-Lindo nombre. ¿Tus padres ya les avisaron de que iré esta noche a cenar con mi familia? —Lori hizo su jugada, haciendo un hoyo en uno sin mucho esfuerzo, y regresando al carrito para manejar en dirección hacia el lugar donde había caído la pelota— Seguro que te van a agradar.

-Sí, claro. —Lori arrancó y dejó a Joseph atrás, podía ver su figura a través del espejo retrovisor al mismo tiempo que se alejaba. Él la observaba, quieto, como una estatua, o un depredador viendo a su próxima victima. Ella solo quería que desapareciese. Creyó que adelantándose un par de hoyos ganaría suficiente distancia como para perderlo, a menos que ese sujeto mejorase sus habilidades para el Golf de la nada y la terminara alcanzando. Para su fortuna, no fue así.

Había anotado cinco hoyos en uno, uno en cada campo al que iba y avanzado una buena cantidad por el momento, incluso había olvidado de su encuentro extraño. Recogió la pequeña pelota de golf que había caído dentro del hoyo y regreso al carrito de Golf, con el objetivo de avanzar hacía el siguiente campo. Se sentó el asiento del conductor y piso el acelerador, no se movió ni un centímetro. Pensó que se trataba del algún problema con el motor, así que solo giró la llave y encendió el carro de nuevo, ahora no solo no se movía sino que tenía a alguien justo en el asiento de al lado, sentado junto a ella sin que se diese cuenta. Saltó del susto al ver la figura tétrica de Joseph, observándola y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Son una familia única, ¿sabes? —Lori quiso alejarse de él, salir del carrito y tomar uno de los palos de golf para reventarlo en la cabeza del sujeto. Joseph pudo retenerla al tomar su muñeca con fuerza— No soy una mala persona, Lori. Solo quiero ayudarlos. —Antes de que pudiese arañar sus manos y tirar con fuerza para librarse, sintió un pequeño piquete sobre su mano capturada. Joseph le había introducido una aguja muy larga y fina, debía contener algún tipo de liquido en el filo porque algo comenzaba a hacerle efecto. El adulto la soltó una vez que vio que la chica ya no peleaba.

La muchacha dejó de controlar su cuerpo y perdió todas sus fuerzas, era como estar dormida con los ojos abiertos. Se desesperó, su corazón estalló por el pánico y respiraba con mayor velocidad ahora, estaba a la merced del psicópata de Joseph. Aun podía mover su boca, y con algo de dificultad, podía hablar. Pidió ayuda, gritando con todas las fuerzas que tenía y con la esperanzas de que alguien la escuchase, quien sea.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! —No podía girar su cabeza, estaba recostada contra su propio asiento, sin la capacidad de moverse y con un hombre desconocido que solo observaba de manera tranquila, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo ahora.

-Nadie vendrá, Lori. —Tenía que estar mintiendo, nadie podría estar completamente solo. Joseph se recostó en su asiento y se relajó un poco, ahora mirando hacia el frente y descansando los ojos— Sé que me tienes miedo, odio, asco. No viste lo que crees. —Joseph se retiró los lentes una vez más, volviendo a darle esa mirada cargada de odio, desprecio y repudio. Aun cuando su voz sonaba calmada, eso no era suficiente para reducir su pánico— Sé que crees que soy malo tan solo por haberte mirado de esa forma ese día. Ojala me hubiese quedado a explicarte lo que en realidad trataba de hacerte ver.

En un determinado momento, alcanzó a ver algo a la distancia desde la posición en la cual se encontraba. Era otro coche de golf, se acercaba al lugar en el que estaba, creyó que habían escuchado sus gritos de ayuda.

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Auxilio! —Lori esperaba de que Joseph comenzará a huir una vez que vio llegando su rescate, por el contrario, este siguió hablando como si no los hubiera visto.

-Este mundo esta lleno de pecadores, lleno de maldad. He visto tantas cosas en mi vida, tantas cosas que he odiado, que no puedo borrarmelas de la mente. Están ahí, afuera, causando destrucción. Es por eso que siempre cargo con esta mirada. —El carrito de Golf se detuvo junto al suyo, Lori pudo ver que era dos hombres con ropa casual, se sorprendieron al ver la escena. Era un boleto de escape, una salida— Porque siempre les he ofrecido ayuda, y siempre me han rechazado. Hasta ahora.

-¿Hay algún problema? —Los sujetos no parecían estar al tanto de la situación de Lori. Ella trató de explicarles, quiso gritarles de que el sociopata la había drogado, Joseph lo hizo primero.

-Estoy charlando con una de mis hijas, no hay nada de que preocuparse. —Sus esperanzas se vieron brutalmente aplastadas cuando el par de hombres asintieron con la cabeza, no venían en su ayuda, venían a ver si Joseph necesitaba algo.

-Esta bien, Padre. —Los hombres miraron de reojo a Lori, con una actitud indiferente, como si les fuera algo normal verla en esa condición. ¿Que clase de juego enfermizo era este?

-El mundo que conocemos pronto desaparecerá. Dios me ha mandado para salvar a la oveja perdida, lo quiera o no. —El carrito de Golf con los hombres desconocidos se fue alejando, dejando a una Lori presa del miedo. Pudo ver como es que Joseph sacó algo de su bolsillo, al principio creyó que era un arma pues no pudo ver con claridad su aspecto, pero lo tenía en la palma de su mano— Yo soy el Pastor del Señor, los guío por el camino del bien.

Sopló lo que tenía en la palma, y una especie de humo verde oscuro envolvió el rostro de Lori. Ella trató de aguantar la respiración para no aspirar ese veneno, por algún motivo no funcionó y terminó desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Solo se estaba preguntando si todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era real y no algún tipo de pesadilla.

Recuperó una gran bocanada de aire al despertar. Su respiración agitada, el corazón palpitando con fuerza, el pinchazo en su mano, todo se había sentido demasiado real, como si hubiese sucedido hace algunos segundos. Pero era imposible, porque ahora estaba en la cama que le correspondía en su habitación. Solo fue un mal sueño, ¿Cierto? Notó que tenía su celular fuertemente apretado en su mano, y que un rastro de baba se dibujaba en una de sus mejillas, se quedó dormida. No era costumbre para ella tomar siestas a plena mitad del día. Definitivamente, si antes tenía un mal concepto acerca de Joseph, ahora tenía uno peor, eso creyó. Pensó que un buen baño le quitarían todas esas extrañas sensaciones que en el momento sentía por el raro de su vecino, pues ahora eran distintas. Desde que vio a ese sujeto por primera vez y cada vez que pensó en el sentía una punzada en su espalda, una señal de peligro, como si su conciencia le advirtiese que se alejara de él. Ahora esa sensación cambio, ahora solo sentía un revoltijo en su estomago, como si tuviese a cientos de mariposas aleteando dentro.

* * *

-¿Joseph? ¿Y es nuevo en tu vecindario? —Clyde acompañaba a Lincoln a su hogar después de la escuela, cargando sus mochilas en la espalda; casi todos los días hacía lo mismo. Charlaban durante el camino acerca de los planes que tenían los señores Loud para el resto de la familia esa misma noche.

-Así es, lo conocí hace unos días. Se supone que trabaja en una iglesia. —Ya les faltaba poco para llegar al hogar del peliblanco, podían ver la casa desde la distancia— Va a venir con su familia a cenar esta noche, dijo que solo lo acompañan sus hermanos, así que no creo que vea a alguien de mi edad.

-¿Crees que tendrás tiempo de jugar esta noche? Los muchachos y yo podríamos necesitarte para superar los últimos niveles del calabozo, dicen que son los más difíciles en todo el juego.

-Seguro; probablemente solo comeré con ellos y cuando acabe subiré a mi cuarto a jugar. Mis padres hablaran con Joseph y sus hermanos, los entretendrán, se llevan muy bien. —Recordó la actitud de Lori que tuvo cuando recibió la noticia— Bueno, menos Lori. Por alguna razón Joseph no le agrada.

-¿Es como el señor Grouse? —Clyde creía que solo los ancianos gruñones le caían mal a su amor platónico.

-Para nada, se ve muy agradable. Lori no lo ha conocido aún, no sé porque actúa de esa manera.

-¿Has hablado con ella? Si ese señor va ir a tu casa para cenar sería mejor conocer la razón por la cual a Lori no le cae bien para que hagan las pases, eso evitaría muchas situaciones incomodas.

-No. —A Lincoln no le preocupaba la actitud de su hermana en lo absoluto— Creo que esta exagerando, se le pasara en cualquier momento. —Clyde se extrañó un poco por la respuesta de su amigo, no esperaba que dijera algo como eso. Supuso que no quería meterse en algún conflicto con la mayor así que no dijo nada.

-Bueno, espero que te vaya bien en la cena, y que podamos jugar esta noche. —Clyde levantó su mano y la chocó con la de su compañero, se despedía de él— ¡Buena suerte! —Lincoln también se despidió y se separó de él con una sonrisa. Se encaminó a su hogar, aun tenía tiempo de jugar algunos videojuegos y leer algunos comics antes de que la esperada visita llegase. Aunque la cabeza le dolía un poco y necesitaba forzar la vista, no era algo demasiado grave así que supuso que los efectos pasarían durante el transcurso de la escuela. Se equivocó. Lo efectos persistían, tal vez una pequeña siesta le ayudaría. Esperaba despertarse un par de horas antes de que la familia de Joseph llegara.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca les dieron un apellido.

* * *

**"Todos los caminos llevan al mismo lugar"**


	3. Todo lo que tomó

Sentía demasiado frió. Desconocía el porque, la pijama que usaba no era suficiente para protegerlo del aire que recorría todo su cuerpo. Quizás podría evitar que le diera tanto frío si se movilizaba a otro lugar, mas le era imposible pues tenía las manos en su espalda amarradas y los pies atados, además de que se encontraba arrodillado. No supo cuanto tiempo tendría que haber estado así como para que las rodillas empezaran a dolerle. Deseaba hablar y pedir ayuda,  
sabía bien que en una situación así le serviría muy poco. Lisa le enseñó en una ocasión que en caso de secuestro era mejor cumplir con cualquier demanda del captor, pues este podría causarle algún daño si este realizaba algún movimiento que no le gustaba. Creyó que nunca necesitaría usar un consejo así antes. Finalmente, pudo escuchar una voz en la lejanía. No lo reconocía, podría ser gracias a que la bolsa encima de su cabeza no le permitía ver o escuchar nada con claridad. Pudo identificar algunos murmullos que se acercaban, como si dos personas estuviesen discutiendo con la voz más baja que podían.

Al cabo de varios segundos, logró recuperar algo de aire fresco. La bolsa le fue retirada de la cabeza y vio en que lugar se encontraba gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba levemente la zona oscura. La figura delante de él estaba de cuclillas para llegar a su altura y mirarlo fijamente, él no pudo identificar de quien era esa extraña figura.

-Lincoln, ¿Me recuerdas? —Su voz se le hacía bastante familiar, fue incapaz de decir de quien era— Vamos muchacho, no te hagas el tonto. Despierta de una vez. —Le dio un par de palmadas suaves en el rostro. Ese tono grave que guardaba el desconocido lo escuchó antes, era la voz de un adulto.

-No... —Respondió el niño con debilidad. Se moría de hambre y sed, no era capaz de decir cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que recuperó la conciencia— ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que sucedió? —El adulto refunfuñó.

-Tú y tu familia tuvieron un fuerte accidente que podría haberlos lastimado de gravedad. —Poco a poco, las memorias regresaban a su cabeza. Las imágenes de sus padres llamándolos, su familia entera abandonando su hogar sin previo aviso, y el estruendoso sonido del auto estrellándose contra otro fueron los causantes de esta situación— Afortunadamente, y gracias a Dios, ninguno de ustedes resultó herido.

No entendía nada. Si habían tenido un accidente, ¿Por que él se encontraba en ese lugar atado de manos y pies, separado de su familia? Fue a propósito, no necesitaba ser un genio como Lisa para descifrarlo. Sabían que sus Padres intentarían escapar del pueblo y los detuvieron, sin importarles demasiado la seguridad de los que se encontraban dentro del auto. No estaba seguro del porque sus Padres querían abandonar el lugar con tanta prisa, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha del motivo. No supo distinguir si todos estos pensamientos que cruzaban su mente eran por la preocupación por no estar enterado de lo que estaba pasando, o era el mismo miedo que le obligaba a distraerse con esas ideas para que no pensara en todo el pánico que recorría su cuerpo ni lo peligroso que era la situación.

-¿Donde...? —No pudo terminar su pregunta, el tipo lo interrumpió de mala manera, era bastante notorio que no tenía ganas de hablar con el muchacho.

-Están bien, a salvo, conmigo y con los demás. —La oscuridad era suficiente camuflaje para el sujeto, su silueta era todo lo que Lincoln podía ver— Esas cosas no son importantes ahora. No se supone que te deba estar hablando, así que tenemos que hacer esto muy rápido si no queremos que nos descubran. —No se notaba nada de nerviosismo en su voz, parecía estar muy seguro de lo que hacía en el momento.

-¿Puedo ir a verlos? —Preguntó con más timidez que antes.

-¿Sabes que es lo que acerca, Lincoln? —Eso no respondía su pregunta. El desconocido procedió a ponerse de pie y sacar algo de su bolsillo, podía escuchar el sonido de metales chocando entre sí cuando este lo buscaba. De no ser por el ruido que realizaba la puerta de la jaula en la que estaba al abrirse no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba atrapado en una. El tipo entró a su pequeña prisión, la silueta se hizo más grande y sus pisadas se escucharon mucho más de cerca. Sintió como es que el tipo desamarraba sus pies y sus manos, la presión de sus muñecas y tobillos desaparecieron por completo y sus extremidades dejaron de estar tensas— El Gran Colapso.

El tipo palmeo su espalda un par de veces como si tratase de confortarlo antes de salir de la jaula de nuevo y volver a cerrarla, Lincoln halló algo de familiar en ese extraño saludo, aunque no supo que era exactamente.

-El fin de los tiempos. Los débiles no sobrevivirán. —Escuchó como es que el tipo se tumbaba en el suelo, sentándose justo delante de él— Pero yo quiero que todos ustedes sobrevivan, Lincoln. No quiero que sufran un cruel destino, así que he venido aquí a proponerte algo para que tu familia este a salvo de todo mal. —Para el niño eso sonó como una amenaza disfrazada, tal vez era el instinto el que lo hacía ver de esa forma. Su estomago comenzaba a rugir y le dolía, le pedía comida, había estado un largo tiempo sin devorar algo. La silueta, adivinando sus pensamientos, le acerco algo con su brazo. Lincoln entendió que debía recibirlo, era una manzana. Comenzó a comerla sin pensarlo mucho, aun cuando cabían posibilidades de que estuviese envenenada, pensó de que si el tipo lo deseaba muerto ya lo hubiese acabado en el choque cuando estaba inconsciente.

Era delicioso, más de lo que recordaba. Nunca había comido una manzana tan deliciosa, tal vez era el hecho de que se moría de hambre lo que la hacía mucho más sabrosa. Cada bocado que daba lo hacía desear más, no se detenía ni por un momento aunque ya tuviese la boca repleta de la fruta. Casi se atragantaba en repetidas ocasiones por no masticar por completo lo trozos de comida. ¿Que es lo que le sucedía? Era como si su cuerpo actuase por voluntad propia.

-¿Te gustó? Hace días que no comías. Me sorprende que sigas cuerdo después de todo este tiempo. —Días, él lo había sentido como un par de horas. Dudaba bastante que ese tiempo hubiese pasado en realidad, mas su estomago le decía otra cosa— Puedo darte mucho más, tan solo tienes que ayudarme, tienes que colaborar. Estas en una posición que podría ponerte las cosas mucho más fáciles. Diablos, una bala podría ponerte las cosas mucho más fáciles. —No sabía que decir, la manzana lo había dejado bastante satisfecho por el sabor, irónicamente, tan solo de pensar en eso lo hacía desear comer otra más. No, no podía venderse ante él, eso solo perjudicaría a sus hermanas que podrían encontrarse en esa misma situación en el momento. Entonces se le ocurrió pensar en ellas, ¿Acaso habrían sufrido lo mismo? ¿Pasar sin comer tanto tiempo que habían perdido la noción de este? No quería que se muriesen de hambre. Estaba completamente seguro de que no estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

-Esta bien... —Respondió en un tono débil.

-Muchas gracias, Lincoln. Has dado el primer paso para llegar a la salvación y convertirte en uno de los más grandes miembros de nuestra comunidad. —La silueta se puso de pie, volvió a abrir la puerta de rejas, y extendió su mano hacia el muchacho— Quiero que me digas todo acerca de tus hermanas, sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, cada uno de los detalles.

Lincoln casi se desmayó al recordar quien podía ser la única persona que podría pedirle una cosa como esa, y aunque de nada servía ahora, se arrepintió de su decisión.

* * *

-Creí que no ibas a estar presente en la cena. —Susurró Leni, esperando a que la única que la escuchase fuera Lori. Todos los niños se hallaban a unos pasos delante de la puerta del hogar, con sus padres en esta apunto de abrirla y dejar entrar a sus invitados que acababan de tocar el timbre— Me alegra de que el nuevo vecino ya no te de miedo.

-No le tenía miedo. —Contestó Lori volteando los ojos, fastidiada— Solamente no quiero dejar mal a mamá y papá. —Sus hermanos, quienes lo podían escuchar todo con claridad, no le creyeron esa excusa barata, a excepción de Leni.

-Espero que haya vuelto a traer una tarta. —Comentó Lynn, imaginándose el sabor de esta y casi babeando al ilusionarse en volver a probarla.

-¿Y que te la tengas que comer toda tú sola? Preferiría que no lo hiciera. —Dijo Lincoln, su hermana estuvo a punto de contestar con un par de golpes en el hombro hasta que Luan soltó uno de sus malos chistes para aliviar la situación.

-Cálmense chicos, ya va siendo HOSTIA de que se calmen. —Fue la única en reír, los demás solo soltaron quejidos, como siempre. Aunque, particularmente, en esta ocasión Lori dijo algo de más.

-Ni se te ocurra contar algo así delante de Joseph. —Lori lo dijo entredientes, de mala manera y lo suficientemente alto como para que el resto de la familia la escuchara. Esto sorprendió bastante a sus hermanos, no esperaban un comentario como ese que defendiese las costumbres de Joseph y mucho menos de aquella que más lo repudiaba— ¿Por que me miran así? —Lori notó como es que las miradas extrañadas de sus familiares se posaban sobre ella.

-¿Lori? ¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó Luna— ¿No estas enferma?

-¿Que? ¡No! ¿Que pasa con ustedes? —No se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Desde cuando interesa en lo que le gusta o no le gusta a Joseph? —Interrogó Lucy— Eso es extraño, sobretodo en ti.

-Ya les dije que solo no quiero dejar mal a nuestro padres. —Respondió algo molesta. Definitivamente no era algo como eso, pensaron todos. Lincoln quizás debió hablar con ella en la tarde sobre su pequeño problema con Joseph, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Estaba a punto de decirle que si le tenía miedo podrían intercambiar lugares en la mesa, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose por completo y la voz de sus padres lo interrumpió en el ultimo momento.

-¡Chicos! ¡Les presento a los Seed! —Dijo eufórico el Señor Loud, dándole el paso a sus invitados. Ingresaron cuatro adultos, que les eran familiares a algunos de los niños.

-Buenas, chicos. Déjenme presentarme apropiadamente, mi nombre es Joseph Seed, y estos son mis hermanos: Mi hermano mayor, Jacob; mi hermano menor, John; y mi única hermana y la más joven de todos; Faith. —Se presentó de manera amable, mostrando una agradable sonrisa. Cada vez que pronunciaba un nombre, uno de los mencionados inclinaba la cabeza y saludaba con la mano. Algunos de los niños se sorprendieron de ver que conocían a los miembros de la familia, entre ellos Lucy y Lynn.

-Déjenme presentarles a los niños. —Continuó Rita.

-¿Lynn? —Interrumpió Jacob, reconociendo a la mencionada y mostrando sus dientes en señal de alegría. Ella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante su semblante, por más amable y amistoso que pareciese— Que agradable sorpresa.

-Profesor Jacob, hola... —Trató de sonreír, una mueca debió haberse formado gracias a que el miedo estaba tomando control sobre ella poco a poco. Ninguno de sus otros hermanos parecía tenerle miedo o temor a su invitado, pues ahora todas las miradas se centraban en ella y su extraña actitud, inclusive la de sus padres.

-Lucy, puedo decir lo mismo. —John también le sonrió a su alumna de la misma forma que su hermano, nadie podía ver la expresión de inseguridad que se dibujó en los ojos de la muchacha oscura— No esperaba verte aquí.

-¿Chicas? Que bonito es verlas otra vez. —Faith saludó con la mano y esbozando una brillante sonrisa a Luna, Leni y Lily; la ultima se veía más alegre y trataba de escaparse de las manos de Luan para ir con su maestra de la guardería.

-¡Señorita Faith! ¡Hola! —Saludó Leni con entusiasmo, antes de susurrar en voz medianamente baja hacia Luna si ella era la chica a la cual vieron cuando recogieron a Lily y esta se lo afirmase con la cabeza.

-Oh, ¿Ya conocen a algunas de las chicas? —Rita se veía tan sorprendida como el señor Lynn— ¿Por que no nos comentaron nada de esto? —Dijo mirando a sus hijas. Joseph se les adelantó a la respuesta.

-Mis hermanos consiguieron trabajo hoy día, probablemente es ahí donde se cruzaron con los niños. Debo de admitir que esa coincidencia no me la esperaba.

-¡Pues es maravilloso! —El Señor Loud estaba muy feliz de que sus hijos ya conociesen a algunos de los Seed— Así sera mucho más fácil presentarlos.

-Disculpe, ¿Le importa si intentamos nombrarlos? —Preguntó John.

-¡Adelante! Cuando vea que están en problemas los ayudare con gusto. —El par de padres de familia rieron.

-Veamos si lo recordamos bien. —Joseph señaló con su dedo indice a la mayor hermana de la familia— Lori. —La muchacha no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre nunca, no sabía como es que estaba enterado de eso.

-Leni, Luna. —Faith hizo lo mismo con las mencionadas, estaba a punto de mencionar a la menor que le seguía pero no fue capaz de recordar su nombre.

-Luan. —Ayudó el Señor Loud.

-Lynn. —Continuó Jacob realizando la misma acción que sus hermanos.

-Lincoln. —Joseph le sonrió al niño tras nombrarlo.

-Lucy. —John no había despegado en ni un momento su vista de su alumna, a ella le pareció sumamente extraño que ninguno de sus padres se diese cuenta. Claro, no sería la primera persona que se le quedase mirando por varios segundos gracias a esa pinta oscura que tenía.

-Lana, Lola, Lisa. —Dijo Rita una vez que se dio cuenta de que los Seed no sabían como se llamaban las próximas que seguían.

-Y Lily. —Concluyó Faith, haciendo reír a la bebé tras ser mencionada— Creo que mencionamos a más de la mitad.

-Fue un buen intento. —Rió el Padre de familia— Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. Pasemos a la mesa para que puedan disfrutar de una buena comida, no quiero sonar muy vanidoso, pero estoy seguro de que les encantara todo lo que tengo preparado.

-Estoy ansioso por probarla, me han contado muy buenas cosas acerca de ella y su restaurante. —Terminó por decir Joseph, antes de que ambas familias se dirigiesen al comedor. Los Seed no se sorprendieron de que la gran mesa pudiera albergar a todos los presentes del hogar aun cuando eran 16 personas y aun había espacio de sobra, lo que los asombró fue ver el gran banquete que estaba servido y desprendía un olor tan exquisito como irresistible.

Había sopa de vegetales, ensalada de frutas, platos con bisteck, pollo y res, albóndigas, fideos, arroz, inclusive comidas coloridas o extravagantes que no fueron capaces de reconocer por el momento. Los presentes se acomodaron en las sillas; Joseph, quien se quitó los anteojos anaranjados y los dejó en su bolsillo de su camisa, tuvo el asiento principal, teniendo a su lado derecho a Lincoln y a su izquierdo a Lori, no se veía muy cómoda y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. A su vez, Lincoln tenía a su derecha al hermano de Joseph: John. El Señor Loud no dudo en darle a cada miembro de la mesa su respectivo platillo con sus cubiertos, los Seed también estaban muy emocionados por probar la comida que tenían delante de ellos.

Uno de las más entusiasmadas por devorar todo lo que contenía su plato era Lynn, aunque un simple detalle arruinó todo su apetito y sus ganas por comer el filete que casi llegaba a tocar su lengua, Jacob se encontraba sentado justo delante de ella, en el asiento que tenía de frente, con una expresión demasiado seria, y para colmo, la estaba viendo con atención. No parpadeaba por ningún motivo y ni siquiera evitó el contacto visual cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Lynn se ponía nerviosa por momentos y su incomodidad se incrementaba. Este detalle parecía pasar desapercibido por todos los demás que charlaban alegremente entre ellos.

-Dime, Lincoln. ¿Te gustan los cómics? —Preguntó Joseph tras tragar un gran pedazo de carne junto con un sorbo de agua.

-¡Por supuesto! Mis favoritos son los de Ace Savvy, tengo su colección entera. —Respondió el chico luego de llevarse un poco de comida a la boca.

-Aquí mi buen hermano Joseph era un fan de los cómics cuando era niño. —Se burló John desde su asiento de forma amistosa— Su favorito era Spider-Man.

-Es verdad, era mi favorito. Algunos compañeros de mi escuela me prestaban los comics para leerlos. —Confirmó Joseph volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Nunca llegó a comprarse uno propio? —Dijo Leni, curiosa.

-No, nunca. Mi padre no permitía esas cosas en nuestro hogar. —Joseph volvió a comer de su plato, saboreando el brocoli que este tenía— Era un hombre muy devoto, supongo que nosotros no salimos igual.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Son de por aquí o la ciudad? Pareciese que ya conocen este lugar. —John fue quien respondió a la pregunta de Rita.

-Somos de Georgia, aunque vivimos separados por un largo tiempo. ¿No es así, Jacob? —Cuando se giró hacia su hermano pelirrojo, este tardó en responder unos segundos pues masticaba lentamente su comida. Lynn agradeció en su mente que finalmente Jacob despegara su vista de ella.

-Así es, nos separamos por años hasta que Joseph nos reunió a todos. Luego nos mudamos por unos años al Condado de Hope, los vecinos ahí eran muy escandalosos, así que decidimos buscar algún pueblo tranquilo donde instalarnos. —Tomó algo de agua para continuar— ¿Que hay de ustedes? ¿Siempre han vivido en esta zona?

-Desde que me case con Rita nos mudamos a este vecindario, pero hemos vivido en Royal Woods desde que tengo memoria. —El Señor Lynn estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, delante del mismo Joseph— Lo que no esperamos era tener una casa tan llena.

-Su planificación familiar es claramente improvisada. —El comentario de Lisa en forma sarcástica hizo reír a Faith y a John.

-Por cierto, señorita Faith. —Lola uso un pañuelo para limpiarse sus labios antes de hablar, no era algo habitual en ella hacerlo en su casa a menos que tuviesen visita— Ese vestido le queda muy bonito, me encanta el patrón floral que tiene. —Le mostró una amplia sonrisa. Para el resto de la familia Loud era obvio que quería ganarse su simpatía, no solo porque le agradase, sino porque seguro quería que sus Padres la recompensaran de alguna forma por haberse comportado tan bien.

-Muchas gracias, Lana. A mí también me encanta tu vestido rosa. —Faith respondió con el mismo gesto. No notó que Lola ahora apretaba los dientes y su expresión cambiara a una de ira contenida, aun trataba de mantener una sonrisa. Algunos de sus hermanos no pudieron evitar reír ante la equivocación que hizo enojar a la gemela; Lynn y Lucy solo rieron para distraer su mente por la incomodidad que le daban Jacob y John; Lori no se atrevió a hacerlo debido a la presencia de Joseph, temía llamar su atención; y Lily solo estaba distraída por la comida.

-Perdón, pero es Lola. No se preocupe, todos cometemos una equivocación. —Corrigió la niña rubia, con un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

-Dime, Luna. ¿Tocas algún instrumento? —Faith se encontraba sentada junto a la chica, ella se sorprendió de que la invitada supiera algo como eso.

-Por supuesto, sobretodo la guitarra. —Contestó la chica con acento británico.

-Podemos oír todo el ruido hasta nuestra casa. Es un escándalo total. —Jacob no había vuelto a posar sus ojos en Lynn, por suerte, se veía hipnotizado por el sabor delicioso de la comida— Me agrada, me gusta mucho más que las canciones infantiles que toca Faith. —Esto ultimo era una obvia broma, pues los hermanos invitados comenzaron a reír.

-Es por eso que yo estoy encargada de crear las canciones para la Iglesia de Joseph. —Refutó Faith, arqueando una ceja.

-Pues a Lily le gustan mucho. —Comentó Leni— No ha dejado de cantar desde que regreso de la guardería.

-¡Esa eras tú, Leni! —Exclamó Lana— ¡No dejabas de cantar en todo el día! Podía escucharlo desde el patio mientras jugaba en el barro con Charles.

-Parece que ya tengo algunos fans por aquí. —Rió Faith.

-Luna dice que duerme con audífonos por dos razones: ¡Le encanta la música y quiere evitar escuchar mis ronquidos! —Se escucharon varias carcajadas en la mesa, aunque la mayoría de los Loud solo rieron por cortesía, pues el chiste no les pareció tan gracioso.

-Menuda comediante. —John recuperaba algo de aire antes de continuar hablando— Cuando sea mi cumpleaños, tengo que invitarte a que cuentes alguno de esos chistes.

-¡Aceptaría encantada! No por nada es mi negocio por excelencia. —Acto seguido, Luan sacó de un bolsillo de su falda amarilla una tarjeta de presentación. Se la extendió a John quien la recibió encantado.

-Oye, Lana. Tengo una duda. ¿Jugabas en el barro con quien? —A Jacob no le importaba con que jugaba Lana, solo quería saber quien era ese tal Charles el cual la familia no había mencionado aun. Además, al menos él sí se memorizó el nombre de una de las gemelas.

-¡Oh! ¡Es nuestro perro! Creo que no los presentamos aun. —Tras decir esto, Lana miró por debajo de la mesa, levantando el mantel para poder darle algo de comida a su mascota, olvidando por completo los modales y la cortesía. Jacob también revisó debajo de la mesa, encontrándose con la mascota devorando la comida, se veía bastante amigable.

-Un perro, me encantan los perros. —Jacob llamó a Charles haciendo ruidos con la boca y con algo de comida de su plato, el perro lo observaba dudando sobre si debería acercarse o no.

-Tienen que disculparlo, a Jacob le gusta todo tipo de perros, mientras más grandes y con más colmillos mejor. —Mencionó Joseph a la familia, esperando de que no se incomodasen por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Eso es genial! —Lana se mostraba emocionada por lo que dijo Joseph. Al contrario que Charles, el cual ahora comenzaba a gruñirle a Jacob. Lynn sospechó de que por fin alguien más en su familia se percataba de la extraña presencia maligna que desprendía su profesor de gimnasia, quizás no estaba tan paranoica como pensaba— Vamos Charles, no seas grosero con Jacob.

No fue la petición de Lana lo que hizo que Charles se volviese más dócil, sino fue el par de palabras que Jacob pronunció con suma delicadeza y armonía.

-**Solo tú.** —Alargó la ultima vocal por un corto periodo de tiempo, lo que ocasionó que el perro se calmase y se acercara a él, recibiendo la comida gustoso.

-¿Que fue eso? —Lana estaba tan asombrada por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de Charles como el resto de la familia. El perro había tardado demasiado en reconocer a Clyde como un amigo de la familia, y con Jacob solo bastó un par de palabras para calmarlo.

-Es solo un viejo truco. —El pelirrojo acariciaba a la mascota que había salido por debajo de la mesa y se había tirado al suelo de espaldas para que le rascara la panza.

-¿Un viejo truco? ¡Amigo! ¡Eso sonó demasiado genial! —Luna no esperaba de que alguien más en la familia de los Seed fuera un buen cantante.

-Les contare el pequeño secreto de Jacob. —Joseph llamó la atención de todos— Al parecer, ciertas personas y animales pueden reaccionar a un sonido en concreto. La mayoría reacciona ante el sonido agudo que Jacob acaba de producir.

-Leí algo sobre eso en una ocasión. —Continuó Lisa— Por muchos años algunos investigadores vieron que los animales reaccionaban ante sonidos específicos, incluso los más salvajes llegaban a ser más sumisos y obedecían ordenes.

-¿Te gustan mucho este tipo de temas? —Preguntó John sorprendido tanto como Jacob de que Lisa supiera algo como eso.

-No esta entre mis intereses principales, pero nunca esta de más aprender un poco.

-Supongo que los niños están saliendo cada vez más listos que en otros tiempos. —Tras el comentario de Joseph, este dirigió su atención hacia la única persona que no había dicho palabra alguna durante toda la cena— Lori, no has dicho mucho durante la conversación. —La hermana mayor evitaba la mirada de Joseph, que para ella era intimidante, mientras que los demás lo veían como algo agradable. Al cabo de unos segundos, Lori respondió aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Solamente creo que no aportaría mucho a la charla. —Por supuesto, sus hermanos y padres intercambiaron miradas extrañadas por lo que decía Lori. Nunca tomaba esa actitud tan rara.

-Oh, no creo que sea verdad. Dime, ¿Que carrera has pensado llevar en la universidad? —Joseph esperó una respuesta pacientemente. La muchacha se quedó callada por un largo rato, mientras que los demás aguardaban a que dijera algo.

-No lo tengo muy claro aún. —Dijo finalmente. Le fue muy difícil esconder los nervios, sobretodo porque desconocía en primer lugar porque le temía tanto cuando a todos los demás le agradaba y no parecían percibir algún peligro en él o su familia, o eso creía. Tras un largo silencio incomodo sin que nadie dijera algo, y como si Joseph se hubiese percatado del miedo irracional de Lori, fue John quien habló de nuevo.

-Quizás podría ayudarte con eso. —Se acomodó el cuello de su camisa antes de continuar y tomó una bocanada de aire inflando su pecho, tomando una actitud de falsa superioridad— No es por presumir, pero soy un excelente abogado. Puedo recomendarte a algunas universidades con las que mantengo contacto, si es que te interesa alguna claro. —Tras decir lo ultimo, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Varios de los Loud y Seed rieron también ante la actuación de John, incluso fue capaz de robarle una pequeña sonrisa a Lori. Quien aun tenía le extraña sensación de tener cuidado con Joseph, solo que ahora también estaba comenzando a creer que los invitados de su familia no eran tan malos como ella creía y que todo eso era una exageración por el extraño sueño que tuvo.

-Mi hermano no exagera, podrá verse poco atractivo o musculoso como yo. —Jacob se mofaba de él, posando su mirada en Lynn de nuevo. Algo extraño ocurría, pues la muchacha ya no percibía una amenaza en los ojos del hombre pelirrojo. Era como si ahora pudiese ver el carisma que antes no había visto— Lo compensa siendo un excelente abogado.

-Vamos, vamos, esto no es una competencia para ver quien de nosotros le cae mejor a la familia. —Faith también se unió a la burla que hacía reír a los Loud— Porque todos sabemos quien ganaría... —Era obvio que esto ultimo lo dijo para provocar a sus hermanos.

Tal vez el deseo de competición de los Seed les resultaba bastante familiar a los Loud y gracias a eso la pequeña disputa les hacía tanta gracia, hasta Lynn y Lori ya se sentían un poco más cómodas ante la presencia de aquellos que tanto les intimidaban. Lucy, por otro lado, seguía sin despegar la vista de John, vigilando ante cualquier mirada que este le diera.

-Por favor, somos adultos. Además, seguro que a los señores Loud les molestaría que actuásemos de una forma tan inmadura después de una cena tan deliciosa. —Joseph no exageraba, ya casi se había terminado su comida correspondiente.

-Tengo que admitir que esta familia compite mucho entre sí, no somos ningunos santos. —Respondió el Señor Lynn.

-Aun recuerdo la ocasión en la que competimos por ver quien podía dejar su cuarto más limpio. —Rita negaba con la cabeza y se reía cuando recordaba la anécdota— Creímos que sería una buena oportunidad para dejar un poco más limpia la casa. ¡Los chicos terminaron saboteándose los unos a los otros y dejándola aun más sucia! —La carcajada de sus hijos acompañó a la de los Seed, el ruido podría escucharse incluso en la casa del Señor Grouse.

-¡Oh! ¡Si vamos a elegir cual es nuestro Seed favorito yo votó por Jacob! —Declaró Lana levantando su brazo— Me gustó mucho lo que hizo con Charles, ni siquiera yo consigo que sea tan obediente aun cuando le doy la mitad de mi plato de comida.

-¡Esta chica es lista! —Jacob aplaudió un par de veces en un tono triunfal y sonriendo— ¿Que me dices, Lynn? ¿Votarás por tu profesor favorito? —Una vez más, su profesor de gimnasia le sonreía mostrando los dientes. Y aun cuando su mirada penetrante no había cambiado para nada, ya no sentía que estuviese en peligro o acechada, incluso tuvo el valor de sonreír un poco antes de dar su respuesta.

-Pues, aunque me agrade que los ejercicios de gimnasia ahora sean un verdadero reto. —Se distrajo un rato al notar que el colmillo superior derecho en la boca de Jacob estaba partido por la mitad— Debo decir que voy a votar por Joseph, la tarta que trajo la anterior vez estuvo deliciosa. —Podía imaginarse el sabor que esta tenía.

La expresión de Jacob había cambiado a una de incredulidad al mismo tiempo en que se giraba hacía Joseph con la intención de reclamarle acerca del robo que había cometido.

-Como te atreves a ganarte a mi alumna favorita con uno de tus tontos trucos baratos. —Joseph respondió ante la divertida afirmación de su hermano tras tomar un largo sorbo de su vaso con agua.

-Que puedo decir, todo el mundo se enamora de lo que cocino. —Asintió con la cabeza hacia Lynn, siendo este un gesto de agradecimiento hacia ella por haberlo escogido como su miembro favorito de la familia. Luego miró a Lincoln, esperando a que este lo escogiese también— Vamos, Lincoln. A ambos nos encantan los comics.

El muchacho no tenia muchas opciones, pues de todos con el que más se parecía era con Joseph. El resto de su familia y los Seed aguardaron una respuesta. No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando Lincoln afirmó de que votaba por Joseph.

-A mi también me gustó la tarta que trajo cuando nos conocimos. Aunque me hubiese gustado haber podido probarlo un poco más. —Tras lo ultimo dicho miró de reojo a Lynn.

-Parece que tengo dos votos, sigo siendo el favorito. —Se burló el hermano mediano de los varones.

-¡Yo quiero votar por Faith! —Dijo Leni de repente y estirando su brazo al aire— ¡Me pareció muy tierna la manera con la que tocaba la guitarra para los niños! —Lily reaccionó ante el comentario de su hermana sacudiendo ambos brazos en su sitio y llamando su atención— Oh, y parece que Lily también quiere votar por Faith. —La bebé rió y aplaudió.

-Es un empate. —Dijo Faith observando con una sonrisa a Joseph— Vamos chicas, ¿Quien de ustedes desea romper esta igualdad? —Se dirigió al resto de los miembros de la mesa, Luna estuvo a punto de responder mas Luan se le adelantó.

-¡Yo voy a romper el voto... ! ¡Pero de silencio! —Se echó a reír la comediante, un largo suspiro se escuchó en el lugar, inclusive de algunos de los Seed— Bueno, hablando en serio. Yo voy a darle mi voto a John. Dijo que me contrataría para su fiesta de cumpleaños y definitivamente no quiero perder un cliente potencial. —John era el único a quien podía soltarle unas cuantas carcajadas.

-Así me gusta, siempre pensando en los negocios primero. —John levantó su vaso al aire en señal de victoria y se tomó algo de agua, luego poso su vista sobre su alumna de la escuela— Lucy, creo que necesito empatar el marcador. ¿Que dices? ¿Un voto para el mejor Seed que has visto? —La muchacha ojeo a cada uno de los Seed antes de responder, quizás no se dieron cuenta debido al flequillo que le cubría los ojos. Si tenía que responder con sinceridad, no había llegado a conocer tanto a la familia vecina como para tener a un favorito.

Faith era demasiado dulce y melosa como para escogerla como su preferida, y por lo que decían Luna y Leni, sus canciones combinaban con su personalidad; no había charlado mucho con Joseph y este parecía compartir algunos gustos con su hermano Lincoln; tampoco conocía demasiado a Jacob, solo sabía que era el profesor de Lynn; quizás era una extraña coincidencia de que John también fuera su profesor, solo que a este le sucedía algo demasiado raro que la perturbaba de una forma que no había experimentado antes. Se suponía que una sensación de miedo e inseguridad debería agradarle, ¿No era a lo que estaba acostumbrada siempre que se la pasaba rodeada de cosas oscuras y aterradoras? ¿Que tenía John que todas esas cosas que daban un terror profundo no tenían? Quizás la respuesta era más simple de lo que esperaba.

-Sí, voto por John. —Respondió con la indiferencia de siempre, consiguiendo disfrazar su inseguridad. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma antes. Funcionó, ninguno de los miembros de la mesa notó el temor en sus palabras.

-Parece que Jacob se esta quedando atrás... —Comentó en un murmullo lo suficientemente alto como para que el mencionado lo escuchase.

-Esto todavía no termina. ¿Cierto? —Las únicas que faltaban por votar de los niños Loud eran Luna, Lola, Lisa y Lori. Definitivamente tenía que comprarse el voto de alguna de ellas si quería llegar a un empate— ¿Quien de ustedes quiere votar por el buen Jacob?

-Aunque este concurso de ver cual de ustedes es el que más nos agrada no tiene mucho sentido, deseo hacerles saber que mi elección va por Jacob. —Nadie en la mesa esperaba que Lisa le diera su voto al pelirrojo, ni siquiera él. Todos se voltearon a verla sorprendidos por su declaración, cosa que pareció notar con facilidad— Oh vamos, lo que hizo con Charles fue bastante fascinante y me gustaría estudiarlo un poco más, no me culpen. —Arqueó una ceja tras decir esto.

-Bien, el marcador esta en empate. La cosa se esta poniendo tensa y la presión terminara matándonos de seguro. —Jacob trataba de agregarle algo de drama a las siguientes decisiones, creía que las hermanas tratarían de dejar el marcador lo más igualado posible— ¿Por quien votarán las restantes? Seguro que tomará toda la noche tomar una elección...

-Faith.

-Faith.

-Definitivamente Faith. —Declararon sin titubear Lola, Luna y Lori respectivamente, ni siquiera dudaron en dar su respuesta al ver que Jacob trataría de añadir algo de presión. Luna votó por ella gracias a que le gustaron sus canciones, y a Lola y Lori le gustaba su vestido. El pelirrojo se sintió aplastado de forma contundente por su hermana, y cabizbajo realizó una pregunta a los padres de familia.

-La comida estuvo deliciosa, si no les es molestia, ¿Podrían indicarme donde esta el baño? —Se escuchaba bastante desanimado, el resto de sus hermano hacían lo posible por no estallar en carcajadas y mantener una expresión tranquila, aunque era notorio que no podían mantenerse así por bastante tiempo.

-Claro, esta arriba, al final del pasillo a la izquierda, no puedes perderte. —Jacob asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció antes de abandonar la mesa, una vez que se retiró de la cocina y sus hermanos lograron contener la risa, volvieron a retomar la conversación.

-Jacob es muy orgulloso, seguro que no lo olvidara en un par de semanas. —Dijo Faith observando la dirección por donde se fue el derrotado— Gracias por votar por mí, chicas. No saben lo que tengo que soportar siendo la única chica en una familia de hombres.

-Hey, no le quites el merito al joven Lincoln. —Señaló Joseph, riendo— Probablemente tenga que sufrir lo mismo que tú a diario, solo que con el doble de intensidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso me recuerda a otra anécdota! —El Señor Loud no dudó ni un instante en compartir una historia que sucedió el año pasado.

Antes de que ambas familias se diesen cuenta, ya se habían divido en grupos y armaban una gran cantidad de ruido sin sentido. Faith estaba escuchando con atención la historia del Señor Lynn junto a Rita, Luna, Leni y Lily, quienes corroboraban si lo que decía su padre era verdad o una exageración; John escuchaba muchos de los chistes de Luan siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, a su vez, charlaba con Lola y Lana preguntándoles si como las nombraba era la forma correcta esperando no confundirse; Joseph y Lincoln hablaban sobre los comics que habían leído y comparaban a los héroes que aparecían en estos; Lisa había sacado alguna libreta de algún lado y guardaba varios apuntes sobre los datos de los Seed, probablemente para evaluar su comportamiento inusual, pues no muchas familias aguantaban a los Loud; Lucy se mantenía en silencio e indiferente observando a los invitados en la casa, nada nuevo en esta actitud, de seguro asustaría a alguno de ellos apareciendo por su espalda sin previo aviso; incluso Lori había tomado la suficiente confianza como para comenzar a charlar a través de su móvil en la mesa enviándole mensajes de texto a su novio, ¿Donde se había ido esa chica que le temía demasiado al adulto que tenía a su costado? No se veía ni una gota de desagrado en la rubia ahora; la única que se mantenía aun un poco preocupada era Lynn.

No había visto a Jacob volver aún y ya había tardado, temía que estuviese en alguna de las habitaciones de arriba, o que estuviese haciendo algo en el cobertizo. Al ver que todos los miembros de su familia estaban distraídos con los Seed, decidió abandonar la mesa y subir al segundo piso. Solo quería asegurarse de que él no estuviese haciendo nada malo. No comprendía porque la paranoia se iba y venía de repente, solo quería que esa sensación desapareciese y quizás podría conseguirlo si se aseguraba de que su profesor no estuviese haciendo nada malo.

Cuando llegó a lo alto de las escaleras, revisó cada una de las puertas de las habitaciones y se aseguró de que ninguna de ellas estuviese abierta. Vio que la entrada del cobertizo se encontraba cerrada así que el tipo no podría haber entrado ahí, así que se dirigió hacia el baño. No quería llamar su atención si es que se encontraba adentro, se acercaba con los pasos más lentos que podía para no hacer demasiado ruido, aunque toda la bulla que surgía desde la cocina era suficientemente alta como para camuflar sus sonidos.

Una vez ahí, junto a la entrada del baño, apoyó su oreja izquierda contra esta, no sabía muy bien que es lo estaba haciendo ni lo que quería oír exactamente, solo sentía que tenía que asegurarse de que Jacob se encontrase ahí dentro. No pudo escuchar demasiado del otro lado de la puerta, no solo porque el escándalo se lo impedía, sino porque su profesor la acababa de abrir tras cumplir con sus necesidades. Ver que su alumna de la escuela caía justo a sus pies tras tirar de la puerta era una imagen extraña, así lo expresaba la cara del hombre pelirrojo.

-¿Lynn? —La chica se puso de pie rápidamente, atrapada en el acto, casi dominada por los nervios y buscando inventar alguna excusa para justificar esta situación tan rara— ¿Quieres usar el baño? —Preguntó Jacob arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, claro... Es por eso que estoy aquí. —Asintió con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que se frotaba el estomago, fingiendo tener urgencia de usar el inodoro.

-Pues... adelante. —Era claro que Jacob no le creía del todo y aun así tomó esa excusa como una explicación para no realizar una pregunta incomoda ni hacer que la situación se volviese más rara o extraña. Su profesor simplemente salió del baño y regresó a la cocina, evitando todo contacto visual con su alumna. Una vez que se perdió de la vista de Lynn, ella ingresó al bañó y cerró la puerta tras de sí con una velocidad increíble.

-¿Que pasa conmigo? —Dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire y apoyó su espalda contra la entrada, ahora sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, o quizás era la vergüenza que sentía por lo que su profesor podría haber pensado de ella. Ahora esa idea cruzaba su cabeza, ¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que Jacob pensara de ella? Por lo menos estaba segura ahora de que él no intentó hacer nada raro mientras estaba en el piso con la habitaciones.

Esta extraña experiencia le había aflojado el estomago, y sí necesitó usar el baño después de todo.

* * *

-Es una bonita noche. —El Señor Loud observaba el cielo estrellado. Joseph tenía razón, si mantenían las luces del hogar apagadas podían ver las estrellas con mucha más claridad.

De alguna forma, los Louds y los Seed se habían puesto de acuerdo en medio de todo ese escándalo para que Faith y Luna tocasen algo en el patio trasero del hogar. Sería una bonita forma de cerrar esa velada tan agradable que tenían ambas familias.

-Preferiría que todos nos tomáramos un momento para apreciar las constelaciones con sus respectivos nombres. —Dijo Lisa, a lo que sus hermanos contestaron con un sonido de asco y negatividad.

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, estoy seguro de que te encantara. —Respondió John, sentándose en el pasto con las piernas estiradas.

-Lo dudo bastante. —La niña hizo lo mismo, siendo imitada por sus hermanos, sus padres, y por Jacob.

Faith estaba sentada en un pequeño asiento de madera, afinando una guitarra acústica entre sus manos, Luna se la había prestado para que pudiera dar inicio a su pequeño recital. Joseph era el único que se encontraba de pie, decía que lo prefería así. Una vez que Faith terminó de acomodarse, se preparó para recitar su canción.

-Esto es emocionante, a Lily le encanta cuando toca música al parecer. —Le murmuró Rita a su marido; quien tenía a la bebé en sus brazos.

-No puedo esperar a escucharla. —Declaró Luna, no sabía que clase de canción tocaría Faith ahora, solo le prometió que sería buena.

-Si le gustó tanto a Leni y Lily como para que estuviesen tarareando esa canción literalmente todo el día, seguro que esta también será buena. —Lori aun seguía charlando con su novio por mensajes de texto, casi parecía que no le prestaba atención a la reunión a su alrededor.

-Te va a encantar Lucy, te lo aseguro. —Ella era la persona que habitualmente asustaba sus hermanos al aparecerse de repente, no al revés. John estaba sentada junto a la gótica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que habló. Se ponía nerviosa al verlo tan cerca, y aun más sabiendo que ninguno de sus familiares veía algo extraño con esta actitud suya.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estas temblando? —Lincoln también se había sentado junto a la chica, quien dudó en contestar sin antes cerciorarse de que John no le estuviese prestando atención. El adulto miraba a Faith tocando algunas de las notas en la guitarra, meneando la cabeza de lado a lado al ritmo de la música.

-Es por el frío. —Dijo en un murmullo que Lincoln apenas pudo entender.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que hablas tan bajo? —Por supuesto que su hermano se iba a dar cuenta de que algo iba mal con ella, era una de las personas que más la conocía. Lo que le extrañaba es que en ese punto de la reunión entre las dos familias Lincoln aun no se hubiese percatado de que le asustaba la presencia de John y la extraña forma con la cual se interesaba en ella.

-Es... por John. —Lo murmuró para que el adulto a su lado no la oyera. Lincoln arqueó una ceja, no entendía muy bien que es lo que Lucy tenía con el hermano de Joseph. Porque ni en un millón de años hubiese imaginado que su hermana le tendría miedo a alguien como él.

-¿Que pasa? No me digas que estas... —No, no podía tenerle miedo. Esos nervios que tenía no eran por temor, no podían serlo. Había visto como es que Lucy soportaba ver películas de terror que inclusive estaban prohibidas en el país sin pegar un solo grito o asustarse por todas las escenas horribles que tenía, no podía decir lo mismo de él. Así que sospechó de que los nervios se debían por que le sucedía lo mismo que le paso con Hugh, su tutor británico.

-Desde que lo vi en la escuela siento que hay algo muy extraño. No para de mirarme. —¿Sería otra exageración como la que tenía Lori? Pareció llevarse muy bien con Joseph una vez que la hizo reír, con Lucy eso sería mucho más difícil por supuesto.

-_En el oeste se alzara..._ —Faith comenzó tocando unas notas agudas en la guitarra con un ritmo pegadizo. La familia Loud y el resto de los Seed observaban con atención a la mujer cantar armoniosamente, a excepción de Lucy y Lincoln que seguían charlando entre ellos— _Un credo siniestro._

_-_¿Que tan segura estas de eso? —Su hermano pensó que tal vez se trataban de unos nervios que Lucy tenía porque su profesor resulta ser como el Director durante sus clases.

-Bueno, no estoy del todo segura. Nadie más parece notar en el club de escritura que él tiene alguna especie de apego. —Eso no era nada nuevo, pues estaba seguro de que muchos adultos le presentaban bastante atención a Lucy gracias a ese lúgubre aspecto. Aunque supuso de que si algo así sucediese durante la clase del club donde habían compañeros igual de extravagantes sí que era extraño. Por el momento no podía hacer nada más por tranquilizar a su hermana que ofrecerle intercambiar su lugar y decirle que tratara de charlar con John para averiguar que es lo que ponía nerviosa a Lucy. Ella aceptó con todo gusto y parecía que se había calmado aunque sea un poco.

No notaron como es que Lynn había agudizado su oído para escuchar de lo que discutían sus hermanos, fue un accidente en realidad, lo que en verdad quería era escuchar si es que Jacob comentaba algo fuera de lugar a alguno de sus otros familiares. Por lo menos ahora sabía que no estaba sola frente al miedo que los Seed causaban, podría comentarle de lo que pensaba sobre el tipo pelirrojo cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

La letra de la canción en un principio era algo que uno podría esperar a escuchar dentro del coro de una iglesia, pronto uno de los miembros de la familia se dio cuenta de que tomaba un giro poco esperado.

-_El rico obtendrá lo que quiere._ —El ritmo de la guitarra comenzaba a acelerarse un poco. Lily quien había aplaudido desde un principio se había detenido y ya no reía. Era como si estuviese hipnotizada por la voz de Faith— _El pobre perderá lo que necesita._

-_El diablo conoce nuestros pecados, se lo ha dicho a todos sus amigos._ —Jacob y John se habían unido al canto, sorprendiendo un poco a las chicas que tenían junto a ellos— _Bloquearan el sol con sus mentiras, mientras la oscuridad desciende._

Cuando llegó el momento del coro, los Louds sintieron un deseo irresistible por cantar también aun cuando no supiesen la letra. Luna sabía reconocer una buena canción aun si estaba en otro idioma, y esta era una de esas canciones que eran demasiado buenas como para que se te quedará pegada en la cabeza por varias semanas. Lisa, por su parte, encontró algo fascinante esta facilidad de sincronización que tenían los hermanos, pensó que podría tratarse de alguna especie de conexión familiar por sangre y psicológica.

_-Oh Señor, El Gran Colapso no será el final. _—Lincoln observaba una perfecta sincronía entre los hermanos, parecían ser cantantes profesionales aunque no lo hayan mencionado. También notó como es que Joseph solo se limitaba a observar a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, casi parecía que estuviese esperando a que se uniesen al canto también, y les esbozaba una amplia sonrisa. De verdad parecía estar disfrutando del concierto privado.

Y entonces se retiró los lentes del bolsillo y volvió a colocarlos sobre sus ojos.

No sabía que es lo que había cambiado en la mirada de Joseph en el instante que hizo eso, pero parecía que fue el único en notarlo. Sus ojos, su semblante cambió de un segundo a otro, cambiando esa expresión amable en una llena de odio y desprecio. Lo observaba con atención, con una ira que podía quemarle hasta el alma, pero únicamente ubicada en sus ojos. No sabía como era posible, creyó en un principio que se trataba de una ilusión óptica que ocasionaban los lentes, si este era el caso ya se habría dado cuenta antes.

-_Cuando el mundo caiga entre las llamas, nos volveremos a alzar. _—Ahora Joseph se unió al cántico, sumando su voz que sonaba cariñosa y afectiva aun cuando esa mirada se quedaba perpetua en su cara. Lincoln sintió que su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza, buscó con su mirada la de sus hermanas y padres para ver si alguien más se sentía de esa manera y eran capaces de ver lo que él veía. Ninguno de ellos parecía expresar otra cosa más que admiración y sorpresa por la melodía que entonaban los Seed— _Nos volveremos a alzar._

* * *

Luna había tocado un par de canciones mucho más movidas que las que tocó Faith, lo que hizo que tanto los Loud como los Seed comenzaran a bailar en el patio. El Señor Lynn con Faith y John con Rita fueron un duelo de parejas de baile demasiado cómico, pues los varones de ambos lados parecían tener dos pies izquierdos y muy mala sincronización; Jacob tuvo la oportunidad de cargar a Lily entre sus brazos y dar vueltas con ella, girando varias veces y divirtiendo a la bebé haciendo muecas con la cara; por su parte, Joseph solo se resignó a ver como es que los demás niños bailaban al ritmo de la música, riendo ante sus ocurrencias, casi como si estuviesen compitiendo por ver quien hacia el baile más ridículo; a excepción de Lincoln, Lucy y Lynn quienes lograron pasar desapercibidos por completo gracias a que inventaban excusas para no acompañarlos como tomar turnos para ir al baño o decir que tenían algún calambre.

Eso no arruinó la diversión del resto de las personas, que disfrutaron tanto como pudieron hasta que tocó la hora de despedirse. Los Seed se despidieron de la familia y les agradecieron por haberlos aceptado en su hogar de una forma tan amistosa, esperando a que se pudiesen reunir en otra ocasión. En cuanto los invitados se retiraron, la familia no tardó en alistarse para irse a la cama y descansar, después de todo esa pequeña sesión de música que tuvieron los dejó bastante agotados.

Cuando los hijos se alistaron para dormir, colocándose la pijama, lavándose la cara y cepillándose los dientes para acostarse en sus respectivas camas, un par de ellos aun decidieron quedarse despiertos para charlar acerca de lo que había sucedido durante la cena en su habitación donde nadie más podría escucharlos, si es que hablaban lo suficientemente bajo claro.

El cuarto tenía las luces apagadas como el resto de la casa, Lucy ya se había colocado en su posición acostumbrada junto al busto de Edwin recostada en su cama justo cuando Lynn la llamó por su nombre para charlar con ella.

-Oye Lucy, ¿Podemos hablar? —Lo dijo en un tono bajo, evitando que su voz se escuchara en los cuartos de sus hermanos, confiaba en que los demás ya estuviesen dormidos tras el agotador día.

-La verdad no tengo muchas ganas. ¿Podría ser mañana? —Mientras más rápido se durmiera, menos tiempo tendría que pensar perturbadora presencia que tuvo John en su hogar. Lynn sabía la forma de convencer con bastante facilidad a su hermana.

-Escuché lo que Lincoln y tú dijeron acerca de John. —Esto fue suficiente para que el cansancio y las ganas de dormir se le quitasen. Lucy se sentó al borde de la cama, Lynn no podía ver su expresión debajo de su flequillo pero por la velocidad con la que se movió pudo decir que estaba sorprendida— No creo que estés exagerando. Yo también he notado extrañas actitudes con ellos.

-¿En serio? ¿Con John?

-Bueno, no precisamente. A quien he visto actuar de forma extraña es a Jacob. —Lucy miró hacia sus pies una vez que Lynn mencionó eso.

-¿Que clase de actitudes viste en él? —Preguntó mientras se agachaba y sacaba algo de debajo de su cama que Lynn no reconoció en un principio.

-Siento que me mira de forma extraña solo a mí, nadie más parece notarlo en la escuela a excepción de Marlo. —Vio que lo que Lucy tenía en sus manos era una pequeña caja de cartón rectangular y una vela aromática de color negro, ya sospechaba lo que quería hacer.

-¿Solo eso? —Preguntó, colocando la vela en el suelo y abriendo la caja sacando varias cartas con dibujos extraños— Yo leí un libro que John tenía, no puedo recordar el nombre, pero me pareció muy raro. Dijo que cambió su vida, parecía estar escrito a mano y mencionaba algo de librar a unos pecadores, parecía que se molesto cuando lo leí sin su permiso.

-¿Un libro? —Lynn se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando si es que Jacob había mencionado algo como eso— Jacob solo me dijo cosas extrañas sobre revelar mi verdadero potencial, me asustó un poco a decir verdad, no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

-¿Estuvo en el ejercito? —Lucy mezcló las cartas que tenía como si se tratase de un juego en un casino, con una gran habilidad y siempre boca abajo asegurándose de no ver lo que cada una mostraba y colocó ocho al azar alrededor de la vela y formando un circulo.

-Sí, supuse que era algo que le decían cuando se encontraba ahí, y ahora tiene una extraña obsesión con eso. Lisa mencionó algo de lo que los soldados sufrían después de una guerra, olvide su nombre, tendré que preguntárselo mañana.

-Esta bien. Lynn, hazme un favor y tráeme una caja de fósforos de la cocina. —Lynn asintió con la cabeza sin dudar hasta que llegó a tocar la perilla de la puerta de su habitación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le pedía su hermana.

-Espera, ¿Que estamos haciendo? —Recién caía en cuenta de que todo lo que Lucy estaba haciendo no ayudaba en nada en descubrir lo que querían los Seed.

-Quiero contactar con los espíritus del más allá, siempre despejan mis dudas. Incluso cuando tengo que estudiar para un examen. —Lynn creía que el tema se esta desviando, no pensaba que la muchacha estuviese diciendo la verdad, y si lo hacía tal vez solo era coincidencia. Quiso darle la contra a la única persona que también experimentaba lo mismo que ella con un miembro de la familia vecina.

-Lucy... Ellos no son fantasmas, ¿De verdad crees que nos serviría hacer algo como esto? —Aparte de no estar segura de que esto serviría para algo, tampoco quería bajar en medio de la oscuridad con el riesgo de despertar al resto de la familia.

-No solo me dicen lo que piensan, sino sobre lo que va a suceder. Has visto sus ojos, y aunque actúen diferente no puedo evitar pensar de que esconden algo más. Algo más maligno. —No la convencía del todo— Papá decía que la abuela Harriet hacía esto muchas veces, no me sorprendería que le haya sido útil después de todo.

-Supongo que no tenemos nada que perder de todas formas. —Suspiró Lynn, dispuesta a probar lo que fuese para averiguar que es lo que tenía esa extraña familia. Salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Lucy para que lo preparase todo para lo que sea que fuese a hacer con las cartas, y se escabulló con cautela hacia las escaleras, procuraba en realizar pasos cortos y lentos para que el viejo piso no provocase algún ruido que despertase al resto de los Loud.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras, avanzando sin hacer mucho ruido por la madera crujiendo debajo de sus pies, vio que la sala estaba mucho más oscura que de costumbre. Su vista no pudo acostumbrarse a la oscuridad por más que se le quedase viendo tratando de identificar la forma de los muebles y la televisión; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su propio hogar le daba miedo. Se sentía extrañamente observada, como si la esencia perturbadora de Jacob se hubiese quedado impregnada en los interiores del hogar.

Con rapidez ahora, siempre vigilando no tropezarse con nada, se dirigió hacia la cocina y sacó una caja de fósforos de una de las estanterías. Tuvo que guiarse por su sentido del tacto, la luz de la luna se había visto obstruida por unas densas nubes que lo oscurecían todo aun peor. Regresó hacia la sala y buscó las escaleras para volver finalmente, estuvo tentada a encender uno de los fósforos para observar el camino que recorría. Y no solo por eso, sino porque la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observada se intensificaba cada vez más. Tal vez era alguna de sus mascotas o algún mapache pegado en alguna ventana, solo que nunca antes se había sentido amenazada en medio de la oscuridad. No fue necesario encender nada, logró encontrar las escaleras debido a que estrelló su dedo pulgar del pie derecho con el escalón inferior.

Apenas y pudo contener el grito, colocando su mano en su boca y apretándola con sus dientes, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el dolor. Una vez que la sensación paso, subió con lentitud de regresó hacia su habitación, recordando decirle a Lucy que le debía una por el pequeño incidente que tuvo. Cuando entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, vio que Lucy se encontraba sentada en el suelo y con las piernas entrecruzadas. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido por los fósforos.

-Ya tengo lo que querías, creo que podrías haber ido tu misma, eres tú la que quiere contactar con los fantasmas. —Lo dijo en un tono casi con resentimiento, la chica gótica lo notó.

-No te quejes, a los espíritus les molesta. —Lynn estaba segura de que inventó esa parte— Enciende la vela, llegó el momento de preguntarles. —La deportista obedeció sin decir nada y dejó a su hermana con su extraño ritual, sentándose al borde de su cama, esperando a ver si Lucy tenía una supuesta respuesta sin muchas esperanzas de que fuera así.

-¿Cuanto va a tardar?

-Cuando la vela se apague, significa que quieren que volteemos las cartas. —Acto seguido, tosió un poco para aclarar su voz y comenzar con el extraño ritual— Oh, espíritus del más allá, sé que me pueden escuchar. Necesitó aclarar una duda que me atormenta, necesitó de sus conocimientos. —Nada pasaba y Lynn se aburría observando a Lucy hablar de manera extraña a sus amigos fantasma, se preguntaba si de verdad estaba tan desesperada para dejar que su hermana la hiciese desperdiciar su tiempo así.

De repente, un soplido que provino de ningún lugar casi apaga la vela encendida, lo que alarmó un poco a Lynn. La ventana de su habitación estaba cerrada, aun así, tal vez solo podría haber sido el viento proviniendo de alguna apertura que no notaban.

-Están dispuestos a ayudar. —Le dijo a la mayor y regresó a su ritual— Quiero preguntarles acerca de la familia Seed. ¿Quienes son en realidad? ¿Tienen malas intenciones? —Apenas y pronunció la ultima silaba un fuerte viento apagó la vela.

Lynn esperó a que Lucy volteara las cartas como había dicho, mas esta tardó un rato en hacerlo. Se quedó mirando fijamente al humo que brotaba de la vela apagada, como si esperase a que sucediera algo.

-Se supone que eso tenía que pasar, ¿cierto? —Preguntó al ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

-Sí, es solo que... —Lucy procedió a voltear la primera carta, justo la que tenía delante de ella— Nunca antes habían respondido tan rápido.

Lo que mostró la primera carta era el dibujo de un caballero con armadura plateada levantando una espada en el aire, dándole la espalda a un gran sol brillante, haciéndolo ver con un aspecto triunfal; por la forma en que Lucy apretaba los labios Lynn pudo descifrar de que no esperaba ver eso.

-¿Que significa? —Preguntó, especulando en su mente que algo había salido mal.

-Es la representación que usan las cartas para indicar una leyenda, tratan de decir que alguien o algo tan grande va a pasar que será parte de la historia de Royal Woods. No significa exactamente que será provocado por los Seed, solo que tendrá alguna relación con ellos. —Lynn tragó algo de saliva, la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa continuar con el ritual tan extravagante.

Lucy continuó con la siguiente carta, esta reveló la imagen de un ángel vestido de blanco tocando una trompeta. Ante la mirada de una ansiosa Lynn, le explicó a su hermana el significado.

-Esta quiere decir que buenos motivos y razones los mueven, que todo lo que hacen será por una buena causa. —Incluso ambas dudaban ahora sobre si lo que decían las cartas eran verdad, las dos juraban haber visto algo bastante inquietante en los ojos de Jacob y John, algo muy malintencionado y que no podía pasar como un gesto de buena fe.

-Sabía que era una perdida de tiempo. —Murmuró Lynn, ya casi convencida de ver que las cartas no cumplían con las supuestas predicciones que siempre acertaban.

-No hemos terminado. —Lucy giró tres cartas más continuas. Estas mostraban la imagen de una persona muy grande envuelta en una túnica negra, mostrando solo su rostro el cual resultaba ser un cráneo humano totalmente blanco; la siguiente era la imagen tétrica de una persona de mayor edad desnuda y tirada en el suelo, inhumanamente delgada y sucia; la ultima era el dibujo de un jinete con una armadura negra levantando una espada del mismo color y montando un corcel oscuro de ojos rojos— Nunca antes me habían salido estas tres seguidas.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Cada uno de ellos representa a tres de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis: Muerte, Hambre y Guerra. —Lynn seguía sin comprender, y antes de que asintiera con la cabeza para al menos disimular de lo que Lucy estaba hablando, se adelantó a explicar— Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis son un antiguo mito sobre cuatro seres que traerán destrucción y caos al mundo entero. No sé como es que tienen relación alguna con los Seed.

-Dijiste que son cuatro, y solo salieron tres de cuatro cartas. Es una buena señal, creo.

-No estoy segura del todo como interpretarlo. Aun faltan otras tres por voltear. —Lucy volteó dos más, revelando los dibujos que estos tenían. El primero mostraba a una mariposa de alas blancas revoloteando sobre una rosa roja, la otra era la imagen de un castillo medieval en plena construcción— Estas son fáciles.

-¿Son buenas? —Preguntó Lynn, Lucy tardó unos segundos en pensar una respuesta que no dejase preocupada a su hermana.

-No son malas... —Mintió— La primera representa una influencia, un mensaje que se expandirá debido a los Seed. La segunda quiere decir que construirán una fortaleza, un imperio, no sé exactamente para que.

-¿Todo eso es en sentido literal o es una expresión? —Esta vez Lynn no recibió una respuesta, su hermana solo se limitó a girar la ultima carta restante. Esta mostró a una silueta completamente blanca montada sobre un caballo del mismo color, Lucy explicó rápidamente lo que representaba.

-Es el cuarto jinete, el misterioso guerrero blanco. —Fue la única vez que la niña tomó la carta entre sus manos y la acerco hacia sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello para observarlo mejor— Nadie sabe muy bien lo que significa esto, unos dicen que quiere decir que algo muy grave sucederá debido a una persona cercana a ti, o que sera algo muy bueno. Si aparecen los Jinetes antes de esta carta quiere decir que lo están buscando para cumplir su propósito de traer el apocalipsis.

-¿Quieres decir que los Seed buscan a alguien? ¿Crees que se trate de alguna de nosotras? —Lynn tragó saliva, recordando las miradas extrañas y las actitudes tomadas por Jacob.

-Si tomamos su significado de forma literal, lo más probable sería que estuviesen yendo por Lincoln. Pero él no se ve como si estuviese asustado por ellos. —Aunque Lucy parecía haber obtenido algunas respuestas, convencida de que eso es lo que los Seed buscaban, un miembro de su familia que pueda representar un gran cambio para ellos. Pensó en Lori y en la incomodidad que le provocaba Joseph, le preguntaría mañana si es que había notado algo más extraño en él.

Lynn no estaba segura, pues todo esto se tornaba demasiado extraño, no creía para nada de que la llegada de esos extraños vecinos pudiesen provocar el fin del mundo o el apocalipsis; además de que la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada no se le quitaba de encima desde que regresó a su habitación.

* * *

El sensor de movimiento detectó a alguien en la cocina y en la sala, cuando Lisa vio de quien se trataba al encender la visión nocturna, no le dio demasiada importancia. Las cámaras instaladas por todo el hogar algunas veces parecían ser más una equivocación, pues casi siempre las alarmas silenciosas sonaban sin una razón importante al ver que algunos de sus hermanos se iban al baño o a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. La advertencia la habría despertado de un sueño profundo de no ser porque se encontraba sentada delante de su escritorio y buscando en una enciclopedia algo que le llamó la atención de uno de los Seed.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, uno de los tatuajes de la mujer conocida como Faith no eran unas letras y números escritos al azar, tenían un significado científico. Ella era experta en química, había hecho explotar varias cosas en nombre de la ciencia para buscar nuevos elementos que podrían ser de ayuda a la humanidad en un futuro. Pero un símbolo como ese impregnado en el antebrazo izquierdo de la mujer Seed le resultaba vagamente familiar, lo que era sorprendente en alguien como ella.

Podría recordar con bastante facilidad cualquier cosa que haya leído en un libro, jamás se le borraría de la memoria, y si alguna vez lo hacía, era porque no le resultaba útil o de interés. Así que esto era lo que habría pasado con ese símbolo químico. A menos que fuese algo más, algo que quería olvidar a propósito, o que se forzó a olvidar porque no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que algo como eso fuese a tener beneficios para ella.

No se equivocó. El símbolo químico era C17H21NO4 el símbolo para la cocaína y la escopolamina, una rara solución de drogas combinadas que podían provocar fuertes alucinaciones que podían llevar a una persona a la locura. Era increíble que el ultimo y simple numero pudiese cambiar todo su significado. Recordaba porque lo había olvidado ahora, era porque la persona que haya creado ese alucinógeno había cometido un gran error.

No se suponía que resolver una duda la dejase con más preguntas que respuestas.

Otra alarma silenciosa que provenía desde la sala, Lisa observó de reojo, creyó que se trataba de Lynn otra vez. Se equivocó, no había nadie ahí. Debería tratarse de un error en la calibración de los sensores de la cámara, pensó, se encargaría de ese problema en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

* * *

-No esperaba ver tanta gente. —Dijo el Señor Loud acomodándose la corbata con un patrón de cuadrados— ¿Desde cuando tenemos esta cantidad de personas en Royal Woods? —Eran las diez de la mañana, la iglesia se encontraba repleta y apenas podían entrar más personas a través de la puerta. Definitivamente no podían quedar asientos para ellos. Eran capaces de reconocer a algunos de sus vecinos que no esperaban que fueran a la Iglesia, el poder del convencimiento de Joseph debía ser muy grande y eficaz.

-Creo que podemos entrar, y evitar quedar atrapados entre tantas personas si no nos separamos. —Rita apenas podía ver por encima de la cabeza de la gente el interior del establecimiento, había sido un mal día para escoger vestir uno de sus mejores vestidos largos. La iglesia estaba completamente iluminada por la luz del sol ingresando por ocho grandes ventanas, cuatro en cada lado; el interior tal como el exterior era de un color blanco intenso, cada pared estaba hecha de madera, lo que le daba un tono bastante rustico.

Los padres batallaron por encontrar un rincón en medio del lugar, prácticamente estaban afuera de la iglesia cuando se encontraron rodeados por varias personas que escuchaban con atención lo que el Padre tenía que decirles sin importarles demasiado si se encontraban cómodos o no.

-Ya van siete veces que alguien me pisa el pie. —Se quejó Lynn, su esposa trató de buscar algún consuelo.

-Joseph ya debe de estar por terminar la misa, llegamos un poco tarde así que no creo que demore demasiado. No te preocupes. —Buscaba algún lado optimista de la situación, otro empujón departe de la multitud le hacía perder un poco la esperanza.

-¿Puedes escucharlo? —Aunque el túmulo de gente estaba en silencio, algunos callándose entre ellos para oír lo que decía el Padre, ni Lynn ni Rita eran capaces escuchar lo que decía Joseph, al menos hasta que pasaron un par de minutos y su estruendosa voz retumbo por todo el recinto.

-**Al principio Dios lo hizo todo.** —Sus cuerdas vocales eran bastante fuertes, era la voz más potentes en todo el lugar, y aunque no lo alcanzaban a ver, pareciese que se estaba acercando cada vez más y más hacia ellos debido a que tras cada frase su voz se potenciaba— **Dios simplemente habló y el mundo se formó.**

-¡Amen! —Gritaron todos los presentes al unisono, lo que casi deja sordos a los señores Loud.

-¿Deberíamos gritar eso tras cada vez que termine una oración? —Preguntó Rita, siendo jalada por la muñeca por su marido hacía aun más al interior del publico.

-¡Tal vez! ¡Sígueme! ¡Creo que encontré un camino para acercarnos aun más! —La madre de familia se dejó llevar por Lynn, esquivando a las personas que seguían atentas al sermón.

-**Envió las lluvias e hizo todo lo nuevo, dividió los mares y dejó a su pueblo caminar.** —Por más que los padres levantasen la vista no eran capaces de ver a Joseph, aun había una gran cantidad de seguidores delante de ellos— **Él ayudó a un niño a derribar un gigante, Joshua marchó y las murallas cayeron.**

-¡Amen! —Esta vez, Lynn y Rita pudieron sincronizarse a la perfección con el resto. Los padres detuvieron su caminata cuando se encontraron una gran muralla de personas delante, esta vez Lynn no encontró ni un espacio entre ellos para poder pasar.

-Parece que no podemos avanzar más. —Rita agradeció lo que su esposo dijo, los tacones la iban a matar si daba otro par de pasos.

-¿Puedes ver a Joseph? —Preguntó la mujer, buscando con la mirada al mencionado.

-Creo... —Algo sucedió, Lynn dudó en responder unos instantes, porque a quien vio delante de todo el grupo de gente no se parecía en nada al hombre que visitó su hogar la noche pasada— ¿Creo que sí?

-**Estos actos de poder son dignos de adoración.** —Quien se encontraba delante de todas las personas, dando un sermón que buscaba llegarle al alma a cada uno de los presentes, estaba cubierto de tatuajes en el torso, pecho, brazos y muñecas, exponiéndolos sin vergüenza. Joseph estaba descalzo, no usaba sus gafas, y la única prenda que traía eran unos Jeans arrugados que le llegaban hasta los tobillos— **Pero si vas a cuestionar a mi Dios y sus decisiones...**

-¡Amen! —Solo Rita siguió lo que dijo el publico, extrañada porque su esposo no lo hizo.

-¿Que sucede? —Preguntó, dándose cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Lynn.

-Es Joseph, esta vistiendo de forma extraña.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Puede vernos? —El Señor Lynn levantó uno de sus brazos y lo agitó, buscando llamar la atención del amigo de la familia.

-No lo creo.

**-A pesar de ser pecadores él nos dio un valor.** —La expresión de Joseph solo mostraba desagrado y odio, un desprecio por cada ser que veía en el lugar y aun así nadie parecía notarlo. Lynn buscó con la mirada al resto de los Seed, pero no había ni un rastro de ellos— **Dios envió a su hijo a vivir en la Tierra, él curó al enfermo, hizo al ciego ver, dejó al desamparado caminar, y puso al mundo en libertad.**

-¡Amen! —Ninguno de los padres siguió el coro del publico ahora.

-¿Que esta sucediendo? —Preguntó Rita, sintiendo que ahora su marido la agarraba con un poco de fuerza.

-Joseph esta de espaldas ahora, tiene ambas manos al aire. Su espalda tiene un tatuaje de una extraña cruz. —Lynn de verdad trataba de averiguar de lo que se trataba esto, creyó que sería una misa completamente normal, no una especie de concierto con un montón de personas esperando a ver al Padre de la iglesia y a este con el torso descubierto por completo.

-**Murió en una cruz y se alzó de la tumba. Conquistó el pecado, es digno de salvar.** —Rita puso atención a las caras que tomaban los presentes, no lo había hecho antes por estar batallando por adentrarse. Cada una de las personas mostraba una alegría inmensa y esperanza en los ojos, jamás había visto a tanta gente ponerse de esa forma por el discurso de una persona— **Volvió al cielo y regresara. La palabra de Dios es verdad, pero si es atacada te miraré a los ojos y diré...**

De repente, el publicó entero comenzó a armar un escándalo al recitar un coro con toda la potencia de su voz siguiendo a la de Joseph. Fue tanto que si Rita y Lynn no se hubiesen tapado los oídos podrían haber quedado sordos por completo.

-**¡Mi Dios es tan grande, tan poderoso y tan fuerte! ¡No hay nada que mi Dios no pueda hacer!** —La madre vio como es que algunos de los presentes comenzaron a llorar de alegría y felicidad, cantando con toda su fuerza y expresando una emoción inmensa. No era nada normal este tipo de situación— **¡Mi Dios es tan grande, tan poderoso y tan fuerte! ¡No hay nada que mi Dios no pueda hacer!**

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Es demasiado ruido! —Le gritó Lynn con las manos sobre las orejas.

-¿¡Que!? —Rita estaba realizando la misma acción, por lo cual no podía escucharlo ni era capaz de leer sus labios, así que Lynn solo pronunció una palabra para que pudiese comprender.

-¡Sígueme!

-**¡Dios el Espíritu, Dios el Padre, Dios el Hijo!** —Conforme iban retrocediendo y esquivando a las personas, pudieron notar con bastante facilidad que varias de ellas comenzaron a posar su mirada contra los que querían escapar del escándalo, sus rostros llenos de jubilo y alegría cambiaron a uno de seriedad cuando veían a los Loud pasar.

-**Uno...** —Lynn casi se estrella contra el rostro del Jacob cuando este salió de la nada de entre el publico, no parecía tener intención de hacerse a un lado una vez que lo reconocieron. Era el único que recitó ese cántico, pues los demás presentes no lo siguieron y ahora todos clavaban su mirada con el ceño fruncido sobre los Loud, incluido el pelirrojo, solo que este también les sonreía.

Rita y Lynn, ingenuos por la extraña forma que todo estaba tomando no se quedaron a preguntarle lo que estaba sucediendo, esto se ponía cada vez más tenebroso por cada segundo que pasaba.

-**Y uno...** —Una vez que pasaron por el lado de Jacob, perturbados por la forma en la que todos los miraban, e intentaron llegar a la salida que ya podían ver empujando a la gente que se interponía en su camino, chocaron contra John. Por un momento, por casi un segundo, los Padres creyeron que el tipo los ayudaría, pues mantenía su compostura amable y tranquila al mismo tiempo en que realizaba su cántico. Pero sintieron todo lo contrario cuando lo vieron reír un poco ante la situación por lo que estaban pasando. No les dijo ni una sola palabra ni les obstruyo el camino para salir del sitio.

-**Y uno...** —Las personas ya no se interponían en su camino, los dejaban pasar, mas su expresión seria y cargada de resentimiento no cambiaba. Se cruzaron con la única mujer de la familia Seed justo en la salida, únicamente ella era la que se interponía el camino. Ella no solo les sonreía de manera tierna con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda, sino que les permitió avanzar haciéndose a un lado e indicándoles con el dedo hacia donde tenían que ir: La van estacionada en la calle contraria a la Iglesia.

-**Es igual a uno.** —Aunque habían logrado salir del apretado lugar y finalmente podido respirar algo de aire fresco, la situación no había dejado de ser para nada tensa. El publico aun los seguía con la mirada desde la iglesia y los hermanos Seed ahora se encontraban delante de todos ellos, continuando con su cántico que podrían malograrles la garganta permanentemente. Joseph se encontraba delante de todo ese ejercito de personas, mirando con atención como es que los Loud se alejaban y se dirigían hacía su auto, como si estuviese esperando a que se fueran y sin dejar de cantar.

-**¡Mi Dios es tan grande, tan poderoso, tan fuerte! ¡No hay nada que mi Dios no pueda hacer!** —Rita y Lynn lograron llegar al vehículo e ingresar a él, el Señor Loud trató de encender el motor lo más rápido que pudo colocando las llaves en el lugar correspondiente. La maquina tardó en responder lo que preocupo a los padres, creyendo que era otra de las ocasiones en que Vanzilla se estropearía.

-¡Enciende el auto rápido! ¡Creo que están por venir por nosotros! —Rita no exageraba, el grupo de gente comenzó a seguir de la iglesia siguiendo a los Seed que se acercaban con pasos lentos hacía la pareja, Joseph en especial levantaba ambos brazos hacia delante y mostraba sus dos palmas como si desease que las tomaran.

-¡Eso intento! ¡Vamos, vamos, no me falles ahora! —Giraba la llave en repetidas ocasiones, esperando que en cualquier momento arrancase. Funcionó. El Señor Loud no lo pensó dos veces y aceleró todo lo que podía, justo en el preciso instante en que los Seed y el grupo de gente realizaba su cántico final.

-**¡Mi Dios es tan grande, tan poderoso, tan fuerte!** —Rita les dio una ultima mirada al mismo tiempo en que se alejaban, vio al grupo de personas viéndoles con seriedad; a Jacob, John y Faith sonriendo y agitando sus manos en el aire como una señal de despedida; y a Joseph aun con ambos brazos estirados hacia el frente mostrando esa mirada cargada de odio— **¡NO HAY NADA QUE MI DIOS NO ME DEJE HACER!  
**

* * *

**"Todo lo que tomó una semilla fue"**


End file.
